It Makes Me Ill
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: What happens when Edge has always loved Randy's wife. Then on the okay of Vince they enter a storyline revolving around that. Based on the song It Makes Me Ill by N'Sync. NOT SLASH. Set during current Randy and Edge feud.
1. The start of a new storyline

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the WWE or the angles. Though I wish I did…not the point. Anyway the only people I own are my OCs. I don't even own the song that will be of use through this story.

My OCs in this story are: Phoenix Orton, Dragon Korklan (Dragon Bourne), Chimera Damon, Joey, Kyle, and Adrian Orton, Marie Orton, Isabella DiBiase, Mike and Eliza Dibiase, Rebecca Copeland, Hiwitari Elido, Elizabeth Porter, Randy and Trish Eldio, Rick Korklan (Rick Bourne), Cassie Damon, Marie-Alyson Reso, Blair Reso, Adrianna Hager (Adrianna Swagger)

I hate it when Vince comes up with angles. Phoenix, Edge or Adam, and I were entering into an angle. Phoenix had been accompanying me since my break ok break sounds too weird my disbanding with Ted and Cody better known as Legacy. She has also stood faithfully by my side during the first episode of the Cutting Edge. What we didn't know at the time was that Vince had an angle in mind. I had been sitting with her at home when Joey opened the door because the doorbell had gone.

"Uncle Vince." Joey said.

"How are you today Joey?" Vince asked.

"I'm doing fine." Joey said with a smile as he wet to go sit down by Marie again.

"Phoenix Randy I have an idea for an angle." Vince said.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"As you know we've started a feud between Edge and Randy, so we're going to say the Edge has been in love with Phoenix since the Rated RKO days which starts a feud for her." Vince said.

"Wow kind of odd but I think I can pull it off." Phoenix said.

"We can do it." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 10th Monday Night RAW in Pittsburgh's Mellon Arena~~~~~~~~

"Hey Phoenix they ditched the Cutting Edge angle." John said as we arrived. Phoenix sighed and looked at me. She was dressed in jeans and her new "Mamma doesn't play" t-shirt. It was black and it had a heart with wings, it had writing above the heart that said "Mamma Kitten doesn't play", while under the heart said "when it comes to her cubs or mate".

"Well there went that idea." I said.

"Just because we're ditching the Cutting Edge angle doesn't mean we don't have something planned." Adam said as he walked over to us.

"What do you have planned?" Phoenix asked.

"Well your favorite past general manager is back." Adam said.

"Stephanie is back?" Phoenix asked.

"No Vickie is back." Adam said. Phoenix shivered visibly.

"Great let me find a container for my innermost joy." Phoenix said with a sneer.

"There she goes with the sarcasm again." Adam said. Phoenix glared before she walked away to go ringside.

"It'll be an interesting night." I said as I headed toward my locker room. Toward my match with Edge and a partner of his choosing Phoenix walks into my locker room, I look up from the chair where I was sitting at her.

"Well I have an idea." She says.

"What?" I asked as I watched her go through my suitcase.

"The whole thing we were going to do with the Cutting Edge." Phoenix said as she pulled out the white button-up shirt. That's when I notice she has a pair of jeans over her shoulder.

"Evil little thing aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"I try to be." Phoenix says with a smile. She pulled her t-shirt over her head exposing her black lace bra. She put on my white button-up and tied the ends just under her bust buttoned two buttons exposing a delicious view of her cleavage. She pulled off the jeans she was wearing and pulled on the skin tight low rise jeans. The jeans showed off the tattoo on her left hip which made me stare at it in wonder. It was Bret Hart's emblem and it was good to see the Skull, Heart, and Wings.

"You ready?" I asked as I stood up. I had gotten rid of my shirt a few minutes before Phoenix walked in.

"Just need to get Ted to attack me with water." Phoenix muttered as she took my hand and we left my locker room. We saw Ted standing by the catering table with Isabella. Isabella stood at 5'8'' had long brown hair with blue eyes. She was just like Phoenix well in the sense that she brings her kids to work.  
"Teddy Bear you have that water for the set?" Phoenix asked. Ted picked up the bottle of water.

"Hey Bell how are the kids?" I asked as I releasing Phoenix's hand knelt down by the two baby car seats to look at my two newborn god kids.

"Mike is being difficult and Eliza is being easy." Isabella said.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" I asked.

"Mostly but it makes this difficult." Isabella sighed as she looked at Ted who was throwing an empty plastic bottle.

"Cold yet sweetie?" Isabella asked.

"Yes I'm freezing." Phoenix said as she shivered.

"Well we have to get going, I'll talk to you later Bell." I said as I stood and kissed Isabella on the forehead. I took Phoenix's hand and headed toward the ramp. I cast a look at Phoenix and had to hold back a groan as I noticed that the water had made her nipples hard.

"Can't wait until we get home." I groaned.

"I don't want to know that." Phoenix chattered as we walked out to my music.

"Wow Phoenix looks wet, I wonder what her and Randy just got done doing." Dragon sniggered from her place on commentary. I ignored them as I walked with Phoenix toward the ring. I held the ropes open for her and she got in the thing is she rotated her hips before she got into the ring completely. I gritted my teeth and got into the ring and walked across to the middle turnbuckle and stood on it. Phoenix stayed over by the ropes we had come in at. I get down and walk over to her. I wrap one arm around her waist and I glare when Edge's music plays. Phoenix looks at me and scowls when Ted's music comes out.

"Look there he is with the glorified paperweight." Phoenix muttered as we watched Ted, Edge, and Vickie come down the ramp. Phoenix kissed my cheek before she got out of the ring and stood ringside. During most of the match I'm getting my ass handed to me and I can hear Phoenix cheer for me. Once in a while I get a good offensive move in. When I win the match Phoenix slides in. She hugs me and kisses me before she raises my hand. I pull my hand from hers and turn. She turns with me and I glare at Vickie, I wasn't very happy with Vickie because she thought she could take Phoenix's place as General Manager but the thing is she couldn't. Phoenix is always the General Manager. In one fluid motion I turn and land on the mat hitting my fists on it. I continue to glare at Vickie. Phoenix has moved to lean against the ropes in front of Vickie. I slide out of the ring and stand there glaring at her. I then walk methodically and slowly with the gait of a predator which I was. I mean they don't call me the Viper for nothing. Vickie is yelling Edge's name the whole time as I walk toward her. I stand in front of her and she threatens to fire me which causes a laugh from Phoenix who asks for a mike and Dragon tosses her headset to her.

"Vickie he has attack the chairman, the chairman's daughter, his son, his son-in-law; trust me Randy isn't scared of you." Phoenix said. I continued to glare at her glancing to the right once and then I walked foreword with that predator gait again. Vickie was starting to freak out by now. As I continued closer she actually freaked out and did the one thing I had planned. She resigned from being RAW's General Manager. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edge get up and I RKO him without a second thought. Vickie sprints out of the arena and Phoenix slides out of the ring. She wraps and arm around me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Come on baby I've got a meeting with the superstars to hold." Phoenix said. I nod and we both leave ringside. Phoenix gathers everyone together.

"Okay guys great job out there." Phoenix said.

"Rookies good job especially you Bryan, then again I'm proud of how well everyone is pulling everything off." Phoenix said. Everyone said thank you

"Hold on before everyone leaves I have something to say." Ted said.

"What Ted?" Phoenix asked with a sigh.

"Friday is Phoenix, Dragon, and Chimera's birthday, so we're going to celebrate on the next RAW with a cake." Ted said. Phoenix groaned and glared at Ted.

"No please don't I beg of you it doesn't go well ever." Phoenix begged. Ted on the other hand smirked at her.

"How old are you going to be again Phoenix twenty?" Ted asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly how old I will be." Phoenix growled. Everyone nodded and left. They didn't want to be a part of the coming fight with Phoenix and Ted.

"Love you Phoenix." Ted said with a smirk before he left with Isabella. Phoenix hissed out a breath and turned to me.

"You go get your stuff babe and I'll go get mine and then we'll head home." Phoenix said as she headed toward her locker room/office. I smile and head toward my locker room. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night. After grabbing my duffel bag I head toward Phoenix's office/locker room. I knock on the door and open it.

"You get lost in here?" I asked.

"Sorry I got sidetracked by something that I needed." Phoenix said as she picked up her duffel bag and we walked out of the arena.

~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix was breathing hard as she lay on her side.

"You are too good to me." Phoenix panted.

"I know." I said with a smile as I wiped sweat from my brow. She smacked me lightly on the chest. I smirked and took her hand in mine. Phoenix laid her head on my chest and put an arm around my waist.

"I love you goodnight." Phoenix said.

"Love you too babe." I said. I heard her breath even out and knew she had fallen asleep. I was thinking about the new storyline with Adam. The one thing I didn't know was that this wasn't a storyline to Adam it was real. I then fell asleep holding the one woman I would give my life for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Adam's point of view~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting by the pool when I heard the sliding glass door slam. Which meant my sister was home.

"Adam you are not going to believe it." Rebecca said.

"What?" I asked. Rebecca was 5'8'' with long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was curvy, and she had legs that could almost compete with Phoenix's legs. The thing was that she looked exactly like the Rated R Superstar's sister was suppose to. She could have any guy she wanted but she wants one boy in particular. She wanted Hiwitari Eldio, Phoenix's younger brother. The bad thing was that he was taken.

"Elizabeth Porter had her kids." Rebecca said.

"And your point is?" I ask as I look at her.

"It means he's even more taken then he already was." Rebecca sighed as she fell into the lounge chair next to mine.

"Well guess you better start looking for someone else to love." I said.

"Adam you're not helping." Rebecca cried as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Yes well no one ever said I had to." I muttered.

"You're friends with Randy what are their names?" Rebecca asked.

"Hm well I think I heard Phoenix talking to Ted and she mentioned the names Randy and Trish." I said.

"I kind of wished I had gotten there first." Rebecca muttered. I shrugged and stood up and headed inside. I decided I was going to go visit Phoenix and her family. After I had walked down the street to the house I knocked on the door. It was opened by Kyle who looked at me.

"Well at least you didn't slam the door in my face." I said. Kyle glared and walked into the house. I follow after closing the door and wishing I hadn't. It was like a war zone in there. There were screaming and crying babies, yelling, and music turned up way to loud. I look to Jay.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Randy and Trish started crying which set off Marie, Cassie and Rick. Then Ted and Isabella started fighting which set off Mike and Eliza. Phoenix who is training downstairs for a pay-per-view then turned the music up." Jay answered.

"Huh why isn't Marie-Ali crying?" I asked nodding to his little girl.

"She's playing with Joey what do you want." Jay said with a shrug.

"Jay where is Phoenix?" Hiwitari asked as he walked out. He stands 6'2'' well muscled, blue eyes, and a shock of red hair that is normally spiked.

"Downstairs training with Rob." Jay answered.

"Terry or Van Dam?" Hiwitari asked.

"Terry. Don't bother them what do you need?" Jay asked.

"I need the Phoenix bounce." Hiwitari whined.

"What is this about my bounce?" Phoenix asked as she hobbled up the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Jay asked.

"Rob went a bit far so Randy's going to find the ankle brace." Phoenix said. Just looking at her was painful. Her crimson hair was plaster to her face, her shirt was plastered to her.

"Phoenix are you sure it's not broken?" Rob asked as he came up after her.

"I'm sure it'll just hurt for a few hours." Phoenix said.

"I need your help getting Randy to sleep." Hiwitari whined.

"You want to know how to put Randy to sleep?" Jay asked. Hiwitari nodded.

"A good round of sex with Phoenix." Jay laughed.

"JAY!" Phoenix yelled.

"What it's true." Jay said with a smile.

"Not that Randy…the baby Randy." Hiwitari said.

"Bring him here." Phoenix said as she round the top of the stairs and looked at me.

"Hey Adam." Phoenix said. Hiwitari came out with his little boy who was still crying he handed him off to Phoenix. Phoenix smiled as she cradled him to her and started a steady bouncing motion while she cooed Randy.

"Shh sweetie it'll be okay." Phoenix cooed.

"She do that with Marie?" I asked.

"Yes every time Marie cried Phoenix dropped everything and put her back to sleep which distracted a wrestler or two." Randy said with a smile.

"Hey it kept her quite didn't it?" Phoenix asked quietly as she hobbled out of the room.

"Shouldn't you be finding an ankle brace?" Jay asked.

"I already found I'm just waiting for her to get back." Randy said as he held up the black ankle brace. Phoenix came out of the back shaking in rage. She was dripping wet.

"Nice fashion statement." Jay chuckled from the couch.

"I'm going to murder him." Phoenix muttered.

"Why are you wet again I mean I haven't even started with the foreplay yet." Randy said with his trademark smirk in place.

"Thanks for the training I'll see you tomorrow." Rob said.

"Bye you bring Iris with you tomorrow." Phoenix said as she waved. Rob then left the house. Phoenix walked up to Randy and took the ankle brace from him. She sat down on the floor to put it on. The house was deadly quite now.

"I see Ted and Isabella made up." I said.

"No they just dissolved into sex." Phoenix said as she stood.

"So how did you get wet?" I asked.

"My showerhead got involved in the fight." Phoenix muttered. Randy chuckled and smiled at her.

"Shut up I'm going to get changed into dry clothes." Phoenix said as she headed toward her bedroom.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys next week." I said as I left. It was painful to watch Phoenix banter with Randy especially like that.


	2. Over the Limit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 17th Monday Night RAW Toronto, Ontario, Canada (Randy's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood back stage with Phoenix. She was positively glowing…then again that wasn't weird for Phoenix. She was in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She was glowing because Bret Hart had just won the United States Championship. She was happy for him but her main concern at the moment was my upcoming Pick Your Poison match. She was still getting over who I had picked for Edge's opponent. She like everyone else had thought I had picked Jay but I hadn't I picked Undertaker. They motion for us to head out and we go. Phoenix stood in the ring next to me and I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her waist. When Jack's music hits Phoenix tenses she would get to see Adrianna again but that wasn't what had her worried. Phoenix after giving my hand a quick squeeze got out of the ring to stand on the opposite side of Adrianna. Through the match Phoenix is cheering for me and when Edge comes out and interferes with the match Phoenix tenses. She doesn't like the fact Edge had come out I could tell. When I end up hitting the RKO on Swagger and turn around to get speared Phoenix slides into the ring she doesn't do anything but check on me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It sucked to watch Phoenix check on Randy. The one thing I wanted I couldn't have because she hardly gives me the time of day. It was a good thing there was a plan to happen at Over the Limit. Randy and Phoenix wouldn't like it much but it has to be done. Phoenix was as fiery as her name and she had never been afraid to hide that side of her. That's what made her such a force in the ring. I smirked as I got out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. My sight was trained on Phoenix as she helped Randy up. Phoenix glared at me which broke my heart just about but it didn't matter. I'd win this war between myself and Randy and I would take Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday May 23, 2010 Detroit's Joe Louis Arena~~~~

I was standing in the back watching Phoenix who wasn't commentating but reading. It seems Michael Cole had pissed her off. I shake my head and smile when she unfolds herself from the chair with certain grace. She puts the book on the table and strides to the ramp during Ted's match. She stops to touch Isabella on the shoulder and then she leaves.

"How did Michael piss you off?" I asked.

"He made a stupid comment about me hanging out with Bryan." Phoenix said. I shake my head. We get the cue to walk out and that's what we do.

"His opponent being accompanied by Phoenix from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. I glare at Edge as I wrap my arm around Phoenix's waist. We get to the ring and she walks in front of me and steps in between the middle rope. I look at her and then hold back a groan as she rotates her hips in a slow circle. I glare at Edge who had the same reaction before I follow after her into the ring. Phoenix kisses me on the lips before she gets out of the ring. I smirk before I focus on the match. Every time I'm done on the mat Edge beating me I hear Phoenix cheering for me. At some point I watch Edge get out of the ring and stand in front of Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

_Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous__  
__I was hoping that I'd never see you with him__  
__But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him__  
__Heh__  
__'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none__  
__And I can tell by looking that he's not the one_

I stand in front of Phoenix inhaling her scent. I look at Randy one more time before I bring my face to Phoenix's and kiss her. I had one hand on her left hip and one on the back of her neck. I feel Phoenix tensing and I know that she wants to fight back but she can't because she won't get Randy disqualified.

"I think Randy is hearing the voices again." Dragon said. I pull back and look at Randy who is vivid but then again as I release Phoenix she back peddles so fast she ends up on her ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragon was right I was hearing those voices again. They were telling me to rip Edge to pieces for even touching her. Sure I had handled Ted touching her but this was different. I glare and immediately start the attack when Edge gets back into the ring. At some point the match spills to the outside and I kept one eye on Phoenix. My left arm is killing me and just when it looks like Edge is going to hit the spear I dodge and Edge goes crashing into the barrier. Edge and I don't make the ten count which results in a double count out. Phoenix gets to my side and helps me to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I head to the back I shake my head trying to banish the song in my head. It was all Rebecca's fault for putting the song on repeat all the way here. I walk into my locker room and am greeted by the song.

_Call me a hater, if you want to__  
__But I only hate on him 'cause I want you__  
__Say I'm trippin' if you feel like__  
__But you without me ain't right (ain't right)__  
__You can say I'm crazy, if you want to__  
__That's true- I'm crazy 'bout you__  
__You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)__  
__'Cause I can't see you with another guy_

"Rebecca turn that song off." I growl.

"Why it's not bothering you is it?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Just turn it off because I have a headache." I say as I sit down on a steel chair. Rebecca with a sigh turns the song off.

"So you and Randy both lost." Rebecca said.

"I noticed." I huffed. Rebecca shrugged before she left my locker room probably to go check and see if Hiwitari was around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in Phoenix's locker room. She was sitting next to me and holding the ice on my arm.

"You could go commentate if you want." I said.

"No Randy I don't want to leave you." Phoenix said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm afraid something is going to happen to you." Phoenix said.

"I need a shower." I said. Phoenix smiled.

"Are you saying the great Randy Orton needs help with a shower?" Phoenix asked. I raise an eyebrow at her before I rise from the chair and head to the bathroom that was attached to her locker room. Phoenix follows after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was just relaxing when Rebecca walked back in.

"Wow I wouldn't want to walk past Phoenix's locker room." Rebecca giggled.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's very busy." Rebecca said with a raised eyebrow. I have to hold back my growl at what Randy was once again getting while I wasn't.

_It makes me ill__  
__To see you give__  
__Love and attention at his will__  
__And you can't imagine how it makes me feel__  
__To see you with him__  
__Oh, it makes me ill__  
__To see you give__  
__Love and attention at his will__  
__And you can't imagine how it makes me feel__  
__To see you with him_


	3. Stolen Kisses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 24, 2010 **Toledo, Ohio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I didn't know it would take so long to get the mother hen away from me, it had taken me almost to the end of the show but I finally did it. Okay I couldn't complain she was my wife. She only cared about me and that fact that I had separated my shoulder. Lord help us all when Phoenix gets on a kick that keeps her from her job. I watched Phoenix as she smiled. She was at her best. Her hair left down around her shoulders, her pink corset top with pink lace at the top and bottom accent her assets if you get my drift, those skin tight jeans hugged her hips, and those stiletto heels made her legs look longer.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised that you're so happy." Michael said.

"Michael stop it." Dragon said. Phoenix leveled a glare at him that could rival one of mine.

"Don't worry Dragon it's fine I can handle it." Phoenix said.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"I'm sure, I didn't marry the man who well up until Wrestlemania was the most hated in the business without growing a thick skin." Phoenix said with a tilt of her head to right with a smile on her face.

"That's my girl." I said. I watch as she gets up and sits back down. Whatever had compelled her to stand up had her sitting back down. I shake my head at her and then the camera pans to see why she had sat back down. Edge was right in front of her. I watch with a growl in my throat as he picks up a strand of her hair and kisses it and then gets into the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had to hold my groan in as I stood and looked at her. She looked like right then and there that she was actually afraid of me and that hurts. She had made that comment about Randy so easily but yet she couldn't see what was right in front of her. The smell of her hair was still in my head as I watched her uncle come out. I needed to concentrate on my match and not her. When I'm thrown outside the ring, I spare a quick glance at Phoenix and see she is standing. Her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were trained on the in ring action. I wished I was privy to her thoughts at that moment. After I win I start back up the ramp. I stop when Sheamus's music hits. I turn behind me when I hear the click of heels. Phoenix stops an arm's reach from me. When Randy's music hits I do it. I grab Phoenix and pull her to me. She fights but I grab a fistful of her hair and pulling it I crash my lips to hers. I feel the tears touch my cheeks as I release her. Phoenix through the tears in her eyes pulls back and punches me. She then as fast as those stilettos will take her goes up the ramp to Randy's waiting arms which wrap around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm beyond words. I'm pissed as I wipe tears from Phoenix's eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine he just pulled really hard." Phoenix said as she shook her head and leveled the same glare she had used on Michael only this time on Edge. I lean down with a smirk on my face as I kiss her. As a reaction her arms wind around my neck. I pull away and with a final look at the three men I will face at Fatal Four Way I take Phoenix's hand and take her to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday May 25, 2010 Orton household~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting watch Phoenix come out with Daniel Bryan on NXT. She was standing next to him when Michael fired off at her.

"Phoenix does Randy know that behind his back you and Bryan are doing it?" Michael asked. I watched Phoenix sputter. She puts one hand on Bryan's chest to keep him from lunging at Michael. She picks his hand up and takes the mike from him.

"Really Michael it's reduced to this?" Phoenix asked.

"You insult me for nothing better than I'm walking with him?" Phoenix asked.

"So if I start walking with Justin Gabriel are you going to say I'm doing it with him, or what Wade Barrett?" Phoenix asked.

"No of course not, just with Bryan." Michael said. Phoenix shakes her head and let them continue with what they had planned. When Michael slaps him I'm floored but watching Phoenix slide out of the ring to help grab Bryan was fun. At some point he elbows her in the face. I shake my head and hold back a laugh. At some point I watch Phoenix push Bryan into the back. I look up as I hear footsteps.

"Daddy why did mommy get elbowed?" Kyle asked.

"She was helping Uncle Daniel out." I said as I picked Kyle up.

"Oh." He said. I smiled as I walked with him back to bed. I had just put him down and had gone to sit back down when I saw Phoenix again on screen. Her shirt had ridden up a little as she got into the ring to hug Heath goodbye. I shake my head as I watch her whisper in his ear. I decided to wait until they got back. A couple of hours later Phoenix walked into the house with Bryan right after her.

"I figured I'd follow her home." Daniel said.

"I know and I thank you for that." I said. Phoenix walked over to me and looked at me.  
"I'm not that reckless." Phoenix said as she left and walked toward our room.

"She is getting Heath's contract isn't she?" Daniel asked.

"Yes and you should know she's got one for you as well." I said. Daniel nodded before Phoenix reappeared. She glared at her phone when "No Chance" played. She unlocking her I-Phone she took the call.

"Hey Vince." Phoenix said.

"Yes I'm pissed Cole is lucky that I don't suspend him." Phoenix growled.

"Fine but I refuse to sit anywhere near him on Monday." Phoenix said.

"Goodbye." Phoenix said as she hung up. She put her phone down and looked at Daniel.

"Go ahead and sit down." Phoenix said.

"Did I create any tension?" Daniel asked.

"No of course not." Phoenix said. Heath walked into the house.

"Smackdown or RAW?" Phoenix asked as she looked at Heath.

"Smackdown if you please because I still want to see if Jay will teach me." Heath said.

"I understand but you do understand that I take over most of your training if you sign this contract right?" Phoenix asked.

"I understand and I want your help as well as Jay's help." Heath said. Phoenix nodded and signed the contract with the pen that was on the table. She pushed the contract to Heath. He put his name to it.

"See you soon." Phoenix said.

"Thank you Phoenix." Heath said.

"Anytime for one of my boys." Phoenix said. Heath smiled and then left. Phoenix leaned against me.

"You want to stay the night because the kids would be happy to see you." I said.

"If you wouldn't mind." Daniel said.

"We never mind and the room is already made up for you." Phoenix said.

"Thanks I'm going to go head to bed then." Daniel said.

"Goodnight." Phoenix said.

"See you in the morning." I said. After Daniel left I looked at Phoenix.

"Want a way to get your aggression out?" I asked. Phoenix gave a shallow nod before she looked at me.

"Let's go train." I said as I got up and headed toward the stairs. I then went down them with Phoenix behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

I fanned Phoenix's hair out as I sat on the mats and looked at my reflection. I had put my boxers back on but Phoenix had a blanket that was thrown over her.

"I love your type of training." Phoenix said.

"I do too." I said.

"Let's go to bed." Phoenix said as she stood up and got dressed again. I followed suit and we both headed up the stairs to bed.

Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Please review. If you've got suggestions for something to happen fell free to drop them by.


	4. Slammed Doors and Shooting Stars

~~~~~~~~~~~~May 31st Austin, Texas Monday Night RAW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix was sitting next to Dragon who was seated next to Jerry. Phoenix had her purple headphones in and "Mrs. Sexy" by Robin Thicke was playing in her ears. Phoenix rolled her eyes as Edge came out. When Evan came back she tensed. RAW came on the air and I smiled as I saw Phoenix sitting on Dragon's lap. If you haven't noticed for those girls blood runs a lot thicker than water. After Edge well beat poor Evan to a pulp I came out and walked to the ring. I wasn't in a mood for Edge. He kept taunting me and you know I've always believed actions speak louder than words. I ignore his complaining and RKO him instead. I look at Phoenix as she gets into the ring. I look at her and hold back a groan. She's wearing skin tight jeans her black leather I-Pod case on her hip, four inch black kitten heels and a pink corset top with black lace at the top and bottom. I trail the wire from her headphones and smile when I notice that it disappears into her corset top. She pulls me down and kisses me. I rest my hand on her hips and felt her lips curve into a smile before she pulls away and I release her and walk to the corner turnbuckle and go into my own pose that was just brought back. Phoenix touches me on the shoulder with another kiss on the cheek she gets out of the ring and goes to go sit ringside. Dragon is gone going to go make sure Evan is alright. I leave to go check on some things and smile after Phoenix leaves ringside after the whole Vince, Bret, and Ted thing. I smile as I stand next to Phoenix.

"Come on Phoenix just a few lyrics please?" Daniel asked.

"Fine, what song do you want?" Phoenix asked.

"One Night Stand by Divide the Day." Daniel and I say.

"I want to take you home  
I want to feel what I can't see  
I love the way you look when you're on top of me  
in the back of my truck  
sweat drippin' and I can't breathe  
you always build me up and then you take me down

its just a one night stand  
I like it when you want it again  
you know I like you cause you're crazy  
I love the way you tease me (right or wrong)  
it's just a one night stand  
I can't get you out of my head  
you know I'm feeling kinda sleazy  
you make it seem so easy (right or wrong)." Phoenix sang and just to mess with Daniel she got really close to him.

"Didn't know you had it in you, I could have sworn you were a good girl." Chris said as he walked by.

"I know don't you love me?" Phoenix asked as she kissed Daniel on the cheek and blew a kiss to her uncle. I laugh as I wrap an arm around Phoenix's waist and take her back toward my locker room. When I'm stopped by Zack Ryder stops me with Alicia Fox on his arm.

"If I wanted to take you out I would have already." I said. Zack left and I turned to go into my locker room when the door comes back and hits me in the shoulder. Phoenix without a second thought bends down to check on me.

"Randy babe are you okay?" She asked. I don't answer because I'm trying to keep all the explicit words I want to say under wraps. I saw her stand up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look down at Phoenix and that stupid song was going through my head again. It was all Rebecca's fault because it had been blaring through the house for the past few weeks.

He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back

I look as Phoenix raises. Her clothes kill me and when she pulls her arm back to punch me I catch her wrist.

"Not this time sweetheart." I said as I leaned toward her to kiss her but she slaps me with her other hand.

"Never again will you kiss me." Phoenix said as she jerked her hand away and knelt back down by Randy. When she leaves with him I feel my heartbreak.

Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
Uh, see  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love ya more  
Girl you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the boot

I shake my head as I walk away. I knew she would be mine regardless of Randy. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of taking Randy out so she would only be mine. What I didn't remember was that she had kids to worry about as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in the ring next to Sheamus. When John's music hits I can't help but think it will be a handicap match. It kills me to see Phoenix by John's side. Phoenix's right hand resting on his left arm and her left hand touched the coveted gold that was dangling from John's hand as she glared at me and in all honesty I didn't deserve that cruelty. I hadn't even noticed that Dragon wasn't sitting ringside and when Evan's music hits I look at Sheamus and shake my head. The four of them make their way down the ring. Dragon and Phoenix stay outside and I know without a doubt that Phoenix was pissed off beyond doubt. Through the match I can hear her cheering.

"Come on Evan you can do it babe you can do it." Phoenix's voice drifted.

"Come on John baby it's easy." Was another chant I could tell she has taken up. After the match ends Phoenix gets into the ring and along with Dragon hugs the boys. She with a smile to John taps the gold he was holding. She kisses him on the cheek before she gets out of the ring and heads to the back to Randy was. I knew that in that instant Randy had her heart and she didn't care about anyone else.

Ohh...  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl  
Used to be (my girl) used to be my girl yeahhh  
It makes me ill (ooh) cause you used to be my girl (c'mon)  
My girl  
So baby come back to me (baby...)

~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I knew Phoenix would be ringside for that match but it didn't matter I was worried Edge would do something to her. I smile when the match ends and I see Phoenix leave the ring. I wait for the familiar sound of Phoenix in my locker room. I can't wait so I get up and meet her halfway there.

"I see someone is carving the WWE Championship." I said.

"Of course I am." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Come on lets go home so you can go get ready for the big day in NXT." I said as we walked back to my locker room hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next night at Orton Household~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch with well all the kids around the living room. Chris's three kids were sitting next to my boys as we watched NXT. I knew Phoenix had contracts for everyone that she was going to bring with her. As we watched when Wade won all the kids were excited.

"Uncle Wade won." Kyle said with a smile.

"Yes he did." I said as I watched Phoenix ask for a mike.

"Guys if I can have your attention in my hot little hands I hold Wade Barrett's contract and it's already signed and if you would sign it we'll make it official." Phoenix said as she handed him the clipboard. She smiles as he signs it. She hugs him and gets out of the ring stopping by the rookies to point to Darren Young and Daniel Bryan and tells them something.

"Is mommy giving them their contracts?" Adrian asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is." I said. They nod and I get them ready to get to bed.

~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

I had fallen asleep on the couch when I hear the door open.

"Sorry." Phoenix said.

"It is fine how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good I've got all my favorites under contract." Phoenix said with a smile.

"How many are on RAW?" I asked.

"All of them actually the only one who wanted Smackdown was Heath." Phoenix said.

"Is it something you did wrong?" I asked.

"No it's not something I did." Phoenix said with a huff.

"Sorry to imply that babe now I think a wall needs some treatment." I said with my trademark smirk.

"You can't support me with your arm without the wall." Phoenix said. I growled as I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder and carried her toward the room.

Please review and I'll give you a cookie. Anonymous reviews are on. If you don't review I won't post the next chapter.


	5. Steel Chairs, Blood, and Tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 7, 2010 Miami, Florida~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing just behind the curtain waiting for them to give me the cue to walk out. The give it and I walk out my right arm in a sling. I see Phoenix standing by Bret both of them were RAW's general managers. She has one arm through his and she's resting her head on his shoulder. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, she's dressed in a red corset top with lace at the top and bottom, a black micro mini skirt, and she's wearing a pair of red stiletto heeled boots. She titles her head and listens to Theodore and she has a smile on her face. Then again Edge had something planned I could tell from the way he was. When the fans voted for my match to have Edge have his arm tied behind his back I look at Phoenix who is nodding her head in agreement. I walk over to her and kiss her lightly.

"See you ringside?" I ask.

"Always baby and nothing will change that not even you being a heel." Phoenix said. I nod and get out of the ring and Phoenix after hugging Bret and shaking Theodore's hand gets out and sits next to Dragon again. She wasn't going to be near Michael.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm still pissed about my match but I have a plan. It will take out Randy and will probably change Phoenix's mind about her man. Then again I have a little surprise for Phoenix that she isn't going to like very much. I smile to myself as I walk to my locker room. Rebecca is sitting on a chair with the very same smile that was on my face on hers.

"What do you have planned Rebecca?" I asked.

"Just something to break up Elizabeth and Hiwitari because as you know I want him to be just mine, which considering whose sister I am it isn't surprising." She said. I nod my head and know instantly that it's going to be trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've spent most of the time in the back and when I see Phoenix standing outside of my locker room.

"Hey Kitten how are you?" I asked.

"I've been better; I feel something bad is going to happen." Phoenix said as she took my left hand in her right hand.

"I like your hair better down." I said.

"I know you do but I've got too much to do to let my hair get in the way." Phoenix said.

"Just for me please?" I asked.

"Fine just because you and because I love you." Phoenix said. She pulled the hair tie out with her left hand. I smile as I lean down to inhale Phoenix's scent. Her hair smelled like French lavender twist.

"Better?" Phoenix asked with a tilt of her head.

"Much better now do I get a reward if I win?" I ask.

"I'll think about it." Phoenix said. We walk out to the ring. Phoenix is standing outside of the ring for the match. I can almost feel her tensing when Edge starts his attack without his hand tied. She wants to get in and once the ref rings the bell she slides in. Of course I manage to get Edge outside of the ring. She looks at me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not please stop I don't want to see you sidelined." She said. I could see the tears in her eyes. I ignored her and got out of the ring only to have Edge hit me with the point of the steel chair. I folded from the pain and lay there. I heard Phoenix trying to get Edge to stop. It didn't matter when he hit me again on the back. I hurt and when I looked I saw Edge with Phoenix pulled to him. His hand was resting up her skirt and they were leaning against the announce table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I took great joy from the look on Phoenix's face. She was in tears and she wanted so bad to kill me. I could tell. I leaned down and smiled.

"Let me show you what a real man is like in bed." I purred into her ear. She turned her face away from me and I inhaled her scent. That's when I felt a stabbing pain in my right shoulder and something sticky fall down my chest. I pull back to look down and see blood falling from my shoulder. The little witch had bitten me not only that she took her caps out.

"I'll get you for that." I growled as I shoved her. The bad thing was that I had shoved her right into the laps of Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Phoenix got out of the laps and glared at me.

"Touch me again and I will fire you." Phoenix growled.

"I'd like to see you try." I said as I walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I look up at Phoenix as she starts to help me to the back.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked. I nod and regret it the instant Phoenix slaps me on the back.

"Don't lie to me." Phoenix huffed as she stopped just behind the curtain.

"I don't want to worry you." I said quietly.

"Every time you go out there with your arm hurt worries me." Phoenix said.

"I know but it's my job." I said.

"It's my job to worry about you, I'm your wife." Phoenix said as we continue toward the medical officer's office. She left me there.

"I'm going back ringside." Phoenix said.

"Okay I'll see you later." I said. She had just walked out of the office when I hear her utter a scream. I push the medic off and hurry to the door. I open it to see Edge carrying Phoenix off on his shoulder.

"Edge put her down." I growled.

"Sorry I will when we get to my locker room and I pay her back." Edge said as he left. I couldn't go after because of my arm. I close my eyes and with a huff go back to the office and sit down.

~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My whole face hurt not to mention my arm. Edge had done a number on me. I sat in the medic's office as he checked me over. He had the in-ring feed going and I have to hold back my tears as the NXT rookies destroy everything.

"I can't believe I caused this." I said quietly.

"You didn't, Phoenix he did a number on you." The medic said.

"What did he do to me?" I asked.

"A bruised cheek, a possible black eye, I think he maybe separated or pulled your shoulder out of joint." He said.

"Go to the hospital and ask about your arm okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I'll go after the show." I said as I stood. Beaten and bruised I would confront the rookies about what they did. I'm standing behind the curtain when John goes past. This fuels my rage. I stand there as they walk toward me.

"What in the name of everything is your problem?" I asked them.

"Does it matter?" Skip asked.

"Yes it matters, I gave how many of you contracts and you do this to me?" I asked.

"Phoenix calm down you look like you've had a rough night." Daniel said.

"Don't bloody patronize me, I don't care how I look I want answers and I want them now." I growled.

"You'll get them later." Wade said as they walked past me. I growl and stalk to Randy's locker room.  
~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look up and when I see Phoenix I'm pissed.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Edge and we've got to stop by the hospital." Phoenix said. I nod and after grabbing my bag and shouldering it we walk out. Phoenix had her bag already.

"Who is driving?" I asked.

"Me." Phoenix said as we walked to the rental.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Orton Household~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch thoroughly pissed off. Adam had put Phoenix's shoulder out of joint. What I hadn't expected was that Elizabeth would stalk into the house and slamming the door open waking my niece and nephew.

"Liz what is wrong?" I asked.

"I hate men." She growled as she stalked upstairs. I look after her at Hiwitari who walked in.

"You want to tell me why she's in a bad mood?" I asked.

"Rebecca Copeland." Hiwitari muttered.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Elizabeth had gone to call Phoenix about something she needed for Randy and Trish and Rebecca had sat on my lap. The thing is that when Elizabeth got back Rebecca was still on my lap and she had her face buried in my neck." Hiwitari said.

"I'll go talk to her." I said as I got off the couch. I walked toward the room the two of them shared but it was empty so I followed the blaring music to the nursery. I saw Elizabeth sitting the rocking chair comforting Trish.

"Hey Liz can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure Randy there isn't much I can tell you no to." Elizabeth said. I sat down on the floor in front of her.

"The thing with Rebecca he hadn't the time to push her off yet." I said.

"What's the point about caring anymore?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth don't give up on him look at the two beautiful kids you two made." I said as I smiled down at Trish.

"I know Randy but it hurts how does it feels every time Phoenix goes into a romantic storyline." Elizabeth said.

"It hurts but I know at the end of the day Phoenix will come home and she'll love me. It's the same thing with Hiwitari." I said.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes because he is Phoenix's brother they have the manners, now go make up with him." I said.

"Thank you Randy." Elizabeth said as she kissed my forehead and got up. She put Trish back in her crib and left.

"Anytime." I said as I stood and turned the music off.

"Goodnight kids." I said as I left the room and went to mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Copeland House~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the house to see Rebecca sitting on the couch with a grin on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I broke up Hiwitari and his little girl toy." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"I'm positive, Elizabeth was in such a tizzy when she left lunch, she didn't talk to him the rest of the day." Rebecca said.

"Way to shatter the family." I said with a smile.

"Thank you I learned from the best." Rebecca said.

Review please. You'll get a cookie and I'll continue on. Anonymous reviews are on.


	6. Attacks, Daydreams, and Questions

Author's Note: Phoenix's relationship with Bret is slightly complicated. She's actually his niece but he treats her like a daughter so she's just taken to calling him dad and her kids call him Grandpa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 14th, 2010 **CHARLOTTE, N.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phoenix had done so well in hiding her bruises but everyone still noticed them. She had started with getting a group of guys to watch her back at NXT because of the rookies. She was hurt and she was betrayed because of them. I watched the fed and couldn't feel prouder of her. That was until she did something shocking.

"Boys who have a special gift from me I'm pulling it and I have that power because I am the one in charge of contracts." Phoenix growled. I smirk and notice the air she had. She was more than hurt she was pissed off and just as ready to murder someone as I was. She was wearing skin tight jeans, 6" Spike * 609-DIANA boots in hot pink, and a black corset top. I remember what I had told Elizabeth. Phoenix would never stray it wasn't something she did. She walked back down the ramp and curled into her chair by Michael. The two of them had patched it up. She does everything like a pro. I'm pretty sure she agreed with me about the rookies well the beating their heads in part. When they come out to ambush John I head to the ring. I see Phoenix out of the corner of my eye fighting. I'm not concerned for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I just want to murder all of them right now but I'll take beating the crap out of them. I've actually taken a lot of measures against these boys especially where my kids are involved. I won't let them talk to any of them and they understand why. I place a kick to the center of Justin's chest. I watch as well they run out of the arena. I back up with a smile until I bump into a wall of solid muscle. I turn around praying its Randy. Turns out I'm not that lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn to see Phoenix running into Sheamus. She backs up really fast. She's had her moments with Sheamus and doesn't want a repeat by the looks of things. I smile and wrap an arm around her waist.

"I'll protect you." I said. Phoenix shakes her head at me. I smile and leave the ring and she gets out going back to her position.

~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why does it always seem like I want the one thing that is forbidden? I know because she makes everything seem so easy and without a thought. I walk back to my locker room and sit down on a steel chair.

_To see you give__  
__Love and attention at his will (at his will)__  
__And you can't imagine how it makes me feel__  
__To see you with him (baby I'm jealous)_

I look up as someone walks into my locker room. I'm confused when I see Phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. She doesn't say anything she just continues to walk toward me. I'm still looking at her when she straddles me.

"Phoenix what are you doing?" I ask. She shrugs before she leans down and kisses me. I think I died and went to heaven as I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. I start to untie her corset when all of a sudden my door slams open.

"Edge stop daydreaming your on in a couple of minutes." Rebecca said. I look to her and my empty lap. I mutter under my breath. It had gotten bad this was obvious from my latest daydream. I stand and have to adjust my tights. They had gotten snug.

"Let me guess it involved Phoenix?" Rebecca asked.

"Can it little sis your plan didn't work either." I said as I walked past her.

"Give me time." Rebecca said. I roll my eyes and head toward the ramp.

"The following contest is schedule for one fall and it is a tag team bout." Justin said.

"First from Toronto, Ontario, Canada standing at 6'5'' Edge." Justin said. I look back at the line of superstars and head into the ring. Sure I was teaming with Sheamus but it didn't really matter. I would get to see Phoenix again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at Phoenix.

"Dear your top is sideways." I say. She mutters something as she fixes it.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Just fine because you my dear are just fine." Phoenix said. We get the cue and we walk out.

"Their opponent being accompanied by Phoenix from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. I glance back at the line of superstars and glance foreword again. Phoenix and I get into the ring. We wait for John and when he comes out it was a good thing. The match is going well. I end up hitting the RKO on Edge. It looks like the match is going to end with Sheamus pinning me before the lights turn off. We all turn to the jumbotron and see the NXT season one rookies destroying backstage. I heard Phoenix gasp and I turn to her.

"No no no." Phoenix chorused. I look back at the screen and see the rookies dragging Bret through the arena. They were hitting too close to home. Bret was family and that wasn't good. I look back at Phoenix and see her with tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything because they'd do the same to her. She looks to her sisters who are standing as well. I want to bash their heads in some more. I don't like them going after family.

~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing Phoenix in tears hurts. To know those rookies caused it makes me infuriated. I want to comfort her but I won't because of how Randy is. He watches her too close and he enjoys keeping her close and he's the one to comfort her especially now. I hate him and those rookies so much. I hate Randy because he has her heart and them for hurting her.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.._

I turn away and head to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat up in bed. Phoenix was out cold next to me. I was tempted to toy with her hair but I resisted the urge because I knew I had tired her out. Not only that but she had been up making sure Bret was comfortable. Something big was going to happen at Fatal Four Way I can feel it. In all reality it actually scares me when I think about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Orton household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the blue recliner; Phoenix was sitting next to Bret on the couch with Joey in her lap. I stand up when the doorbell goes. I go to open it and I tense when I see who is there.

"You're not welcome here." I growl.

"No you can't come in." I say. I feel Phoenix rest a hand on my back and look over to see who is at the door. She tenses.

"Let them in." She says.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want their explanations." She said. I nod and back from the door. I'm tense as I look between her and the rookies. Daniel was the only one in her good graces and that was just barely.

"Phoenix are you okay?" Justin asked.

"I don't really care about myself, just because you want contracts you'd attack Bret, what if had been in his office would you have done the same to me?" she asked.

"Yes." Wade said. I noticed Phoenix look away.

"I can't help but think that was the wrong answer." I said.

"Yes because to know I mean nothing but getting you guys contracts hurts." Phoenix said.

"You're family to us." I said.

"Family at the best of times is full of backstabbing." Heath said.

"Well that's good to know now since you have nothing better to do please leave I don't want my kids hurt like you've hurt us." Phoenix said.

"Mommy are we not talking to him?" Kyle asked.

"Right because I don't want you hurt like Uncle John and grandpa." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix we wouldn't hurt your kids." Darren said.

"Yes you would if you thought it would get you contracts." I fired at them.

"Right because I've made it clear that they are my weakness." Phoenix said.

"On our honour we wouldn't hurt them." Wade said.

"I've heard that before." I muttered.

"Please you've let Daniel back in please trust us with them." Heath said.

"I can't risk them; they're coming with us on Sunday and Monday." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix please." Justin said. She looked at me. I nod cutting the kids off from four of their uncles wasn't a good thing.

"I swear you do anything to hurt them and I won't play nice not anymore." Phoenix growled.

"Understood and we'll keep clear of them." Darren said.

"Make sure to tell that to your other rookies." Phoenix said. They nodded before they left.

"Are you sure about this Phoenix?" Bret asked.

"No I'm not sure dad." Phoenix said.


	7. Fatal Four Way, Let the Fun Begin

Author's Note: Please read Who Is Who chapter 13 before you read this. It has the descriptions for the kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday June 20, 2010 Uniondale, New York Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Phoenix stood next to Adrianna. Phoenix's clothes are naturally something that kills me. She's wearing a black corset top, a black mini skirt, and four inch stiletto heels. Adrianna needed the assurance about Jack and that's what Phoenix had always done best. I watch as Phoenix turns when someone whispers in her ear. She pales and after putting a hand on Adrianna's back and telling her something she runs to the back. I head toward the gorilla position and look at Phoenix.

"Phoenix what is wrong?" I asked.

"Randy they took them." Phoenix said. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Who took who?" I asked.

"The NXTers took Joey, Kyle, Adrian, and Marie." Phoenix said.

"How?" I asked.

"They were playing around backstage and they came out of nowhere and took them up." Phoenix said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to go kick their butts to get my kids back." Phoenix said as she pushed me out of the way and left. I noticed the steely set to her shoulders and I was glad I wasn't the NXTers right now. I decided to follow after her to make sure she didn't get in over her head. Even when Evan asked her a question she ignored him and continued on the War Path. I watched as she walked right but to Wade and shoved him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Phoenix asked.

"You know what I want." Wade said.

"You don't get what you want by kidnapping my children now kindly give them back." Phoenix growled. I was tense and ready to go because I knew Phoenix would attack if she didn't get what she wanted. Wade turned when Justin let out a yelp of pain.

"What is bloody wrong with you?" Wade asked.

"He bit me." Justin said. Phoenix smiled while Justin moved his other hand away from Joey's mouth.

"Atta boy Joey." I said quietly.

"I mean he is an Orton." Phoenix said. Wade clenched his hands into fists and turned to Phoenix. He stepped up and stood toe to toe with Phoenix. I couldn't see an inch of space between the two of them. I was going to hold back my growl when I noticed that Kyle had gotten free and was helping his brothers down. Joey who has always been the most protective of Marie faced down David to get to her. He was an intimidating site well he would be if was taller. I watched as Marie started to wiggle and kick. Joey, Kyle, and Adrian were fighting against David and when Kyle hit him he dropped Marie and Joey caught her and Phoenix shoved Wade back.

"Don't touch my children again." Phoenix growled. Joey, Kyle, and Adrian hurried to Phoenix's side and stayed close to her side. Phoenix turned around keeping the kids in her shelter of her protection and headed toward me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just fine now I'm going to leave the four of you with Uncle Evan now please don't run off." Phoenix said.

"Okay, do you think they're going to attack again?" Joey asked.

"Yes I do." Phoenix said.

"We need to trim Joey's bangs again." Randy said.

"I know we'll do it Monday." Phoenix said. We stop at Evan's locker room.

"Hey Evan you mind keeping them in here until after the match?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes but be careful." Evan said.

"We will be." Phoenix said.

"Good luck Randy." Evan said.

"Thanks you did a good job out there." I said.

"Come on we've got to get going or we're going to be late." Phoenix said. We wave to the kids and then head to the gorilla position to wait. They give us the cue and we walk out.

"Their opponent being accompanied by Phoenix from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. My eyes were focused on the two men in the ring. Phoenix did something I hadn't expected. She put one leg up on the ring apron and then the other before she slid into the ring. I hardly had time to think before she stood up and stood face to face with Edge. I got into the ring and pull Phoenix to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix was deliberately trying to taunt me into submission. Then again I wanted to take her down to the mat and ravage her body so bad that it was hard to bare watching her. Then again it was always hard to watch her. It was right at that moment I realized how much I had fallen for her. I was jealous of everything Randy had with her. I knew that their relationship was more than him taking her over and over again it was something more. It was because they grew up together and there was this link that nothing seemed to break. I wanted to take Phoenix from Randy's grip but knew I couldn't do that without Randy or Phoenix getting defensive. Then again what had I ever cared about that? I mean I'm the ultimate opportunist for a reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let Phoenix go with a final kiss to the cheek and watch her get out of the ring. We hear the bell go and we start the match. It's a very series of back and forth moves. Edge and I are outside of the ring when the NXTers strike again. Phoenix goes over there to try to break it up but they start to attack her too. She's down on the ground and is almost curled into a ball. It's something that I don't see Phoenix do very often. She was always the strong one that wasn't afraid to stand up for everything she believed in. She was the one that would take down men almost three times her size and never complain once. It might just be the Hart training in her. We heard the bell go and the rookies left. Phoenix sat up and looked around. She saw John in the middle of the ring and Sheamus walking up the ramp with the title. I could see the anger and hatred burning in her eyes. It was a scary thing. She stood up and turned to me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I wasn't worried." She said. I knew she didn't mean it. She was more concerned about everything that was going to happen with the rookies. She never knew what Vince would do. We head to the back to get everyone together and head back to the hotel. After everyone was asleep I sat up with Phoenix.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm a bit sore, what about you?" Phoenix asked.

"Same as you I'm sore." I said. Phoenix tapped her chin for a second.

"I haven't given you my father's day present to you." Phoenix said.

"What is it?" I asked. Phoenix smiled as she walked over to me and sat on my lap. She straddled my hips and leaned down and rained kisses up and down my neck.

"You know where it's going now?" Phoenix asked as she blew lightly on my neck. I nod my head before I slip my hands up her sides. She brought her head to mine and kissed her roughly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 21st, 2010 Bridgeport, CT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the start of RAW and I was watching the monitor from my locker room. I could tell Phoenix was pissed the Vince had replaced Bret but I knew she was glad this new guest host agreed that John should get his rematch clause. Evan came out but Dragon was still sitting by the announce table. I was confused. When Chris came out and said if he lost he'd leave the WWE I understood why Dragon was still seated. She stood, Chimera mirrored her and finally Phoenix stood. Phoenix had her hair pulled into a ponytail; she was wearing skin tight blue jeans, and a blood red corset with black lace at the top and bottom. The girls looked at each other and I could tell they were torn. Chris being their uncle and Evan being their brother-in-law well except for Dragon who was his wife, after Chris wins the match the girls almost breathe a sigh of relief until Chris attacks Evan. Dragon gets on to the apron to get to Evan. Phoenix shakes her head at her Uncle before she turns to sit back down. Phoenix stands during Natalya's match. She understood Natalya's need to dedicate this match to Bret. They were more than co-workers they were family. When the NXT rookies came out Phoenix stood and was tempted to get in their faces but her main concern was Tyson and David. Once they left she stood up and started to help them to the back. I catch her on her way back.

"Come with me." I said. Phoenix looked at me.

"I wasn't heading that way or anything." She said. I give her a look.

"Oh you're ring time is now….I could have gotten in that way." Phoenix said. I shake my head at her before I put my arm around her waist. They hand me the mike and we get started into the ring. As we get into the ring I stay with one arm around Phoenix's waist. She moves with me and keeps her hand on my lower back.

"Wade and his little band of NXTers I'm glad you got contracts because it will only be a matter of time until I punt each of you in the head and end your careers." I said.

"Wade I hope you go for the WWE Title and I hope you win." I said.

"Because you're looking at the number one contender for your title." I said. When Miz's music hits I turn with Phoenix and glare at him. I let Phoenix go as he gets into the ring. She doesn't move until he starts to attack me. As I mount a comeback I see Phoenix over in the corner. As I stand after Miz gets out of the ring I hear Phoenix say something. I turn around and Edge spears me. As I lay on the ground he holds the mike and growls something at me.

"Now, the real fun beings Randy." Edge said. I feel the mat move as Phoenix as she goes to my side. I stop when I feel her struggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grab Phoenix and take her toward the ring ropes. Phoenix has never been one to go anywhere quietly. I turn her around and hold her closely to me.

"You deserve better then Randy." I said.

"Besides after yesterday you need a little payback." I said. I pushed her into the corner turnbuckle and hold her there. I lean down and once again kiss her. I move away with a smirk. I had a plan in mind and it wasn't going to make Randy very happy. I watch as Phoenix kneels down by Randy as I make my way back up the ramp. This was going to be fun. It was a good thing Rebecca was away for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the back. I was watching Phoenix sit ringside with Isabella to her left. Ted was dead set at pushing her away. Isabella could handle Virgil but now that he was fired and Maryse had taken Virgil's place, Isabella wasn't going to stay anywhere near him. It was during the WWE Championship with Phoenix standing in John's corner. Phoenix was concerned for him and she back peddled fast when the NXTers came out. I watched Isabella leave the ringside along with just about everyone else but Phoenix and Vince. Phoenix covered her mouth with her hands when the pushed the announce table on John. She watched as Vince gets in the ring with the mike and invites the rookies in the ring too.

"Come on Phoenix get in the ring with us." Vince said. I watch Phoenix shake her head. Vine shrugs and starts to talk. Phoenix watches the changes in the rookies and she's worried. When they attack Vince she holds her breath and waits for them to leave. They leave the ring and she starts to check on Vince. She gets someone sending her to the back so she goes. I figured she'd come to my locker room so I stand and gather my suitcase. I look at my watch and decide I should wait outside. So I go outside of the locker room and lean against the wall. Thirty minutes later there is still no Phoenix. I get worried so I try her phone. I get her voicemail and I leave her message. I was starting to get worried when my phone plays "Addicted" by Saving Abel.

"Hey Phoenix where are you?" I said.

"Adam you give her back." I said.

"No Adam stop it right now." I said.

"Phoenix baby I'll be there to get you." I said.

"Adam don't you touch her." I growled. I hold the phone away from my ear when I get the dial tone. I sink down to the floor and close my eyes. He had her and he was hurting her. I stood up and before I could make a call Chris walks by.

"Where's Kitten?" he asked.

"Adam took her." I said.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"No one can go to them; he'll send her back when he's done." I said.

"Come on Randy I'll wait up for you in your hotel room." Chris said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shaken by Phoenix's tears but it didn't matter because I still did it. She was laying on the bed sound asleep. I think it was time to send her back to Randy and see if he still wants her.

"Phoenix time to wake up." I said as I touched her cheek. She jolted away from me before she got out of the bed.

"Don't touch me." She growled. I smiled at her as I tossed my Throwback t-shirt and she grabs it with distain pulls it over her head and puts her jeans back on. She gathers the ruined corset top from the ground as well as her ruined undergarments. She leaves without a word to me.

"Give you time he'll throw you out without a care in the world." I said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jolt awake when I hear the door open. I sit up on the couch and see Phoenix walk into the hotel room with a bundle of clothes in her arms. I get off the couch and gather her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shakes her head in my chest. I pull back and look at her face. There are tear stains and the clothes in her arms were hers only they were ripped and broken.

"Is she okay?" Chris asked.

"No he took her against her will." I said.

"That well I can't say it." Chris said.

"I agree with you." I said.

"Let's get you to bed." Chris said.

"Wait." Phoenix said.

"He told me that after what he's done to me you wouldn't love me anymore." Phoenix said quietly.

"No, that would never happen." I said.

"Right now I want to end him for what he did to you." I said. Phoenix smiled before she kissed her uncle on the cheek and then leaned up and gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and hopefully try to erase tonight from my memory." Phoenix said. I nod as she walks away. I turn to Chris.

"You're not going to press the charges are you?" Chris asked.

"What charges?" I asked.

"The charges for rape." He said.

"No I'm going to handle this in the ring." I said.

"So like you Randy." Chris said.

"I'm going to head to my hotel room to get some sleep." Chris said.

"Don't tell Michelle, Dragon, or Chimera okay." I said.

"I won't tell them I'll leave that to Phoenix." Chris said. I nod as Chris left our hotel room and went to his own room. I head to the bedroom and sit on the bed. When Phoenix comes out she's holding the shirt in her hands gingerly.

"Can we burn it?" she asked.

"Yes when we get home." I said. She nods and throws the shirt on the floor and climbs onto the bed with me and I hold her stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said.

"It's not your fault." Phoenix said. I nod but know deep down this is my fault.


	8. Straps, Briefcases, and Back Up Plans

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 28, 2010 Philadelphia, PA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still concerned about Phoenix but she was handling Monday Night RAW like a pro. She was dressed in a pair of curve hugging sweats, a black tank top with lace at the top and bottom that is low cut, and a pair of five inch stiletto heels. She was still a little sketchy on the whole anonymous general manager. I could tell she liked the steel cage match set for Money in the Bank. She knew they needed a little pit of protection for the match. I walked out of my locker room and Evan stops me.

"Hey how are you taking it?" He asked.

"Taking what?" I asked.

"What happened to Kitten last week." Evan said.

"I still want to kill him for that but there is nothing I can do that won't land me in jail." I said.

"It'll get better or at least I think it will." Evan said.

"I know but I want it to be better now. She's got nightmares now and every time she sees Adam she stays ten feet away. I've never seen her like this." I said.

"I know and I'm worried about her too." Evan said.

"If only Nexus wasn't causing issues that would be one less thing on her plate." I said.

"Well I wish there was something we could do to help her about them." Evan said.

"You and me both but with that other general manager threatening suspension on any of us who try no one is going to." I said.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Evan asked.

"Yes it does." I said. We had been gathered with everyone else in the roster and we were watching the in-ring feed and we were all seething mad at what Nexus had done to all of the Legends. I was glad that Phoenix hadn't been in the ring and that they hadn't tried to attack her. I wished we could attack them but I knew better that Phoenix didn't need me getting suspended especially with Adam on the loose. I knew I was related to two men in the Money in the Bank ladder match but I wasn't going to hold back.

It was after the Diva's tag match it happened. I watched as "When You're Mad" plays through the arena and Isabella walked out with a mike in her hand.

"I just heard from a little fire bird that next week Maryse you and I are going to be in a match." Isabella said.

"Oh it's not a regular match it's a stand by your woman strap match." Isabella said.

"You'll have Ted in your corner and well I'm kind of torn on my man." Isabella said.

"You'll see who he is next week and see if you can pin me also you're a husband stealing sorcière just change that into a so much crueler world and that is simply priceless." She said as she walked out of the arena.

"Ouch Isabella is a bad mood and it's understandable because of you know how Ted's been acting." Phoenix said.

"I agree that's his wife who just recently gave him two beautiful twins." Dragon said.

"Maybe he'll come to his sense." Chimera said. The girls looked at each other before they broke out laughing.

"Ted come to his senses ha." Phoenix said. Dragon nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you in a bit Kai." Dragon said as she took off her headset and left. Phoenix followed after her.

For the six man tag match I was ready to go. Dragon was going to walk with Evan and Phoenix with me. I watch as everyone walks past us. Edge smirks at Phoenix before he walks past. I hold her close to my body. I wasn't going to let him get to her for anything. We get the okay to go after Evan.

"Their partner being accompanied by Phoenix from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. I look at the rest of them and we get into the ring. Phoenix and Dragon stood by the ring. Both girls were on edge and Nexus and Phoenix was hoping that I would eventually get tagged in. After watching the whole match from the sidelines Evan finally manages to tag me in. Chris has tagged Ted in. I hit the RKO and get the win. I smile before I get clobbered from behind by Edge. I get out of the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want to prove my dominance to not only Phoenix but everyone else. I take Randy out, then Evan and R-Truth and then I get out of the ring and go to get a ladder. I get in the ring and hit R-Truth with the ladder. Evan and John Morrison end up kicking the ladder into me and I hit the mat with the weight of the ladder on top of me. I roll out of the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watch the absolute carnage. Jericho goes for Evan but Evan takes him down with a well placed kick. Evan also goes flying and sends Jericho and himself almost into the laps of Chimera, Michael, and Josh. The Miz hits the skull-crushing finale on John Morrison and goes to set up the ladder. He climbs it and starts to reach for the briefcase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get into the ring and push the ladder that the Miz was climbing over. He falls off and I walk around watching everything looking for anyone to stop me. I set the ladder back up. I walk a few steps toward the side then walk back to the front of the ladder and start to climb. Once I reach the height I can take down the briefcase I do. I hold it and look at it. I watch Phoenix get into the ring. I smile at her. Phoenix claps before she climbs about two rungs on the ladder. She looks up at me and crooks her finger with a come hither gesture. I smile down at her and start to climb slowly down the ladder. I walk over to where I'm in front of her. I don't exactly tower over her with her on the ladder. I look at her and watch as she smiles before she kisses me. With my left hand I pull her to me and hold her close. After I pull away we leave the ring and head to the back. It was time to hand that briefcase back and head back to the hotel. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy tonight. It would be very eventful and Phoenix was hopefully getting over what Adam had done to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Orton house hold~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the blue recliner when the doorbell goes. I watch as Phoenix hurry up the stairs and open the door.

"Hey I was wondering when you'd show up, it's good to know that Stephanie is thinking." Phoenix said as she stepped back. I'm confused and when a tall, red headed, mocha colored, green eyed women walk into the house I'm confused.

"Randy this is Gwyneth Murdock, Gwyneth this is my husband Randy." Phoenix said.

"Hi pleasure to meet you." I said.

"The feeling is mutual." Gwyneth said.

"Why is she here if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"She is hopefully a little derailment of the Nexus brand." Phoenix said.

"Well they're hoping I'll be the derailment of at least Justin." She said.

"Who came up with this?" I asked.

"Stephanie did and I'm glad she did." Phoenix said.

"So you'll be working closely with Phoenix?" I asked.

"Yes very closely actually I don't have a house yet so I was wondering if you would mind terribly if I stay here for a couple of days?" She asked.

"No not at all." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome but here is a heads up there are six kids in this house." I said.

"Two of them are still newborns, the other is ten months old, and then there are three six year olds." Phoenix said.

"Okay I love kids." Gwyneth said with a smile.

"Well I'm sure Randy can show you to your room because I've got a very cranky Fortune son downstairs who is trying to kill a punching bag." Phoenix said.

"Okay as long as we can over what I'm doing next week." Gwyneth said.

"Of course we can now I'm going to go try to cheer up a grown man." Phoenix said as she went down the stairs again.

"Well come with me." I said as I stood. I walked down the short hall and up the stairs until I was on the second floor. I walk down the hall until I open the door to one of the other guest rooms. I notice that it was already made up and everything.

"Well here it is and there is an in suite bathroom through that door. If you need anything I'll be in the living room." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I said as I walked away. I passed Hiwitari coming up the stairs.

"Is someone here?" He asked.

"Yes we've got a new diva staying with us for a while." I said.

"Oh okay." He said and continued on his way. I shook my head and walked back to the chair where I sat down.


	9. Backstabbing, Phone calls, and Kisses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 5th, 2010 Nashville, TN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in the back listening to Nexus. In all reality I was kind of glad the GM had removed the ban but the punishment should have been worse. No title shots that was kind of sad. When John says the Nexus hadn't been in a fair fight I come out with John Morrison, Tyson, David, R-Truth, and Evan. We almost get into the ring but we get ambushed by Sheamus, Chris, Edge, Ted, the Miz, Jimmy, and Jey. We gain the upper hand and Cena gives Jey an Attitude Adjustment. Sheamus talks about how Nexus is only targeting Cena so he's not going to fight. He also says the rest of us are putting targets on our backs. I take the mike from John and fire back that I'm not friends with Cena and I probably never will be unless we have to. How Nexus is a serious threat and how they jumped us at the Fatal Four Way. I then suggest going after the seven of them. We don't get to because the Mystery GM doesn't let us. As the seven of us leave the ring I turn to see Phoenix. She's wearing one of my Lobotomy top rope t-shirt and it's actually mine because it's big on her. She's also wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers. She stands and walks out with me. I rest my hand on her lower back and she tenses.

"Sorry forgot about that." I said.

"It's okay it should feel better later." Phoenix said. I move to put my hand on her hip instead which is welt free.

"Why did you let Bell do this to you again?" I asked.

"To give her an edge over Maryse that she needs." Phoenix said. She was hanging around backstage until about halfway through Ted's match with Morrison. She left and I watched her appear. She smiled at Isabella who was cheering for Morrison before she sat down. Phoenix looked at Maryse.

"You know what Maryse no matter what you say you are a gold digger." Phoenix said.  
"Let me adjust that do you know that you are causing Ted to cheat on his wife?" Phoenix asked. Maryse ignored her and helped Ted get the win by distracting Morrison. Phoenix stood up.

"Oh Maryse that Stand By Your Women match its next so I suggest you go to the back and get ready." Phoenix said with a smile. Phoenix sat down with a huff and watched as Isabella helped Morrison to the back.

"How do you know Ted and Isabella are married?" Michael asked.

"I set up their wedding in my busiest time of the year." Phoenix said.

"When is that?" Michael asked.

"The week before Wrestlemaina." Phoenix said. Michael shut up and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix said nothing as she looked to Dragon and Chimera.

"Go help her get ready." Dragon said. Phoenix nodded as she stood up and headed to the back. I decided to meet her halfway and I was going to walk with her. I wasn't sure with how anything would turn out. At least not anymore especially with Phoenix in her state trying to keep everyone happy and try to bring down Nexus at the same time and for all purposes that killed me to question every move I made. We were standing by the curtain when Gwyneth walked toward us.

"Did you get plan one rolling?" Phoenix asked.

"I did and he already asked for my phone number." Gwyneth said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I don't date guys like him and then I kissed that white blonde that was walking by with Ted." Gwyneth said. Phoenix smiled.

"Nice make a move on Maryse, let him think you're a lesbian." I said.

"Oh no I let him thing I was bisexual." Gwyneth said.

"Who else did you kiss?" Phoenix asked.

"That short guy who I've only ever seen at your house with Dragon." She said. Phoenix smiled.

"Matt nice poor guy anyway you keep that up but the main reason I wanted to talk to you was because you have a match next week." Phoenix said.

"Against who?" Gwyneth asked.

"I don't know they didn't tell me but I'll wager anything that Justin is going to show up." Phoenix said.

"I just need to know what entrance music you want to use." Phoenix said.

"Tears of an Angel." Gwyneth said.

"Okay I'll tell the production guys, did you get in the studio to work on your entrance video?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes I did and I like how they did it." Gwyneth said.

"That's great but you better get out of here." Phoenix said.

"Okay thanks Phoenix." Gwyneth said as she walked away. Phoenix shakes her head as Isabella walks toward us with Morrison following after her.

"This feels weird." Isabella said.

"I know but it'll get easier hopefully." Phoenix said. Isabella was dressed in her usual black tank top with a pair of black jeans. She was also wearing a pair of black wrestling boots and she had her hands and wrists were taped up.

"Well the tape is new." I said.

"I'm not going to risk a lot with my wrists." Isabella said. I nodded and looked at Phoenix.

"Good luck out there." Phoenix said. Isabella nodded and got the cue. We watched from a monitor as Justin stood in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for submission and it's a Stand by Your Women Strap Match." Justin said. "When You're Mad" plays.

"First being accompanied by John Morrison standing at 5'8'' from Marietta, Georgia Isabella DiBiase." Justin said. John held the ropes for Isabella as she got in. She smiled and looked at the ref who held the leather strap in his hands.

"Pourqoui?" hits and Isabella turns and well I wouldn't want to be Maryse to put it plainly.

"Her opponent being accompanied by Ted DiBiase standing at 5'8'' from Montreal, Quebec, Canada Maryse." Justin said and he then got out of the ring. I pulled Phoenix to me as the ref got the men out of the ring strapped both women together by their wrists. He rings the bell and the match starts off.

"I know understand why you trained Isabella with a submission." I said.

"It's a onetime thing that she's not going to use again." Phoenix said. This match was dangerous as Isabella was proving. She was dominating the match and finally after getting bored with the match she goes into a Guillotine choke. I was impressed and looked at Phoenix.

"It's what she was comfortable with and I ran with it." Phoenix said. I nod and watch as Maryse taps out.

"The winner of the match Isabella DiBiase." Justin said.

Isabella releases and the ref works to untie them. After she was free she smiled and pointed at Ted shaking her head before turning to John who had gotten into the ring. She walked over to him and hugged him. He did one better by leaning down and kissing her. Isabella puts her hands around his neck before she pulls away with a smile. The two of them get out of the ring and head to the back. When they go past us Phoenix smiles and stops the two of them.

"Good job out there and John nice addition to the segment there." Phoenix said.

"Well it was interesting." Isabella said.

"Interesting is good because it keeps a story line going." Phoenix said. Isabella nodded.

"Now I think you should go shower because Phoenix has to go sit ringside." I said.

"I'll see you guys later then." Isabella said as she left. Phoenix turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. I watch as she sits there and watches the whole show. When Evan shows up to break up the Cutting Edge she tilts her head to the side and along with Dragon after the General Manager announces the tag match with me I'm enjoying this. Phoenix and Dragon take on their normal places ringside. I was concerned that the girls would have second thoughts but they didn't. Jericho deserved what was going to happen to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix even dressed like she was took my breath away. She and her sister stayed closer to Randy and Evan's side then the side with me and Chris. It wasn't surprising but it kind of hurt in all reality. I wasn't going to let that bug me. I needed to work through teaming with Chris Jericho. He was going to drive me up the wall. I finally got tired of him and speared him. I walk away and stop right in front of Phoenix. I smile at her before I trail my hand down her back. It's good to see her face screw up in pain. I walk away from the match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe Edge but the win was nice. I get into the ring and Phoenix and Dragon get into the ring. Dragon goes to Evan and hugs him. Phoenix stands by me.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah just stings a little." Phoenix said. I nod and when I look at Evan Phoenix steps back. Dragon noticing Phoenix step back does the same. I look at Evan once more and then I RKO him. It was good and then I get out of the ring. Phoenix shrugs and follows after me. After we clear the curtain I turn to her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked.

"No I know better than to." Phoenix said. I nod. We continue on our way and we're stopped by David, Michael, and Heath. I listen to David as he tries to persuade me to their side.

"Okay, I've heard what you had to say. Now get out of my face." I said. We leave and Phoenix turns to me.

"I've got to go." Phoenix said as she left. I could tell I had pissed her off but I was going to let it go for now. I walk into my locker room and stop. Looking at me were the four reasons for me to question everything. Kyle, Joey, Adrian, and Marie were asleep on the floor. Joey and Kyle formed a protective barrier around Marie. I smiled and closed the door quietly. The TV was tuned to the in-ring feed. I sat down and watched. I wasn't impressed with the Diva bout but the Truce caught my eye. After it breaks down and the whole of Nexus come out. After Evan comes out and gets his butt handed to him and when Mark Henry's music hits Phoenix gets into the ring. I watch as she plants a well placed kick to the chest of Heath Slater. She looked good fighting with the boys. She backs up into Wade Barrett who turns her to face him. He places a punch to her jaw. I watch as she shakes her head and returns his punch with one of her own placed on his jaw. After a while they clear out only leaving Darren behind. Phoenix and the rest of them get out of the ring. She turns to see John beating up on Darren. She's a bit tense about the John Cena in 7-0n-1 Handicap match but the way John took Darren out it looked like a 6-On-1 instead. She walks away and heads to the back. I wake up the kids and gather the stuff to leave. We meet Phoenix at the rental. She's leaning against the trunk when she gets a call. She pulls out her I-Phone and unlocking it takes the call.

"Phoenix Orton speaking." She said. That was my one clue that she didn't know who it was.

"You want to know why I have so much power in the company?" She asked.

"I'm the chairwomen, General Manager for RAW." Phoenix said. She stopped and listened.

"Of course I'm nothing more than an announcer but as of last week Wednesday I own the company well at least part of it." She growled.

"Yes you'll do well to keep that in mind and tell me what you're going to do with my boys." Phoenix said. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it.

"I take it that the General Manager got in touch with you." I said.

"Sure he did but I don't know who it was because he used a voice changer." Phoenix said.

"Well at least he knows your number now." I said. Phoenix shakes her head as we get everyone into the car and then drive away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix was laying on the couch and watching what looked like a wedding video. I watched it and then noticed that it was Ted and Isabella's wedding.

"Are you reminiscing?" I asked.

"Yes and besides who doesn't like to watch the joining of a couple of families?" Phoenix asked.

"Point but isn't Ted stopping by to have a couple of words with you?" I asked.

"Yes and that's why I'm waiting." Phoenix said. Just then the doorbell goes and I answer it. It reveals Ted and Rebecca is behind him.

"Hi Ted I knew you were stopping by but Rebecca I didn't know." I said.

"I'm just here to speak to Hiwitari." Rebecca said. I let them both in and Ted goes toward Phoenix.

"Hiwitari isn't here right now." I said.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Out on a date." I said.

"With Elizabeth?" She growled.

"Yes who else would he go on a date with?" I asked.

"Me." She said as she turned and left. I closed the door behind her.

"She's a bit odd." I said as I turned to Ted and Phoenix.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to kiss him?" Ted asked.

"I didn't know." Phoenix said.

"All I knew was that she was going to win the match the kiss was out of my hands and very interesting." Phoenix said.

"What makes you think you can help her?" Ted asked. Phoenix raises an eyebrow.

"The fact that I'm still recovering from the welts she left on my back." Phoenix said.

"You've hurt her and you've hurt her bad." Phoenix said.

"She knows that I don't really care about her." Ted said.

"Are you sure about that because last I heard she was staying with Cody, Megan, and Rachel." Phoenix said.

"I've tried talking to her but it doesn't work because she doesn't listen to me." Ted said.

"I wouldn't trust you either I mean she could handle Virgil but Maryse feels like she's been betrayed and it hurts." Phoenix said.

"I understand but I wish I could make it better." Ted said.

"Try that's all you can do." Phoenix said. Ted nodded before he left too.

"You're a peacemaker." I said.

"Most days." Phoenix said.


	10. Stunning RKOS, Lumberjills, and Jealousy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 12, 2010 Lexington, Ky.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't spend a lot of time with Phoenix. She kept to the ringside area. At least she came to accompany me during to my match. I look at her as she stands next to me. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"It's good to see you." I said.

"Thanks I'm just a little busy running around and such." Phoenix said.

"You know everything will turn out alright." I said.

"Tell me that when Gwyneth gets the plan up and running." Phoenix said. I shake my head at her.

"You're too focused on the little things." I said. She glared at me but at that time we are on our way out to the ring.

"His opponent being accompanied by Phoenix from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. Justin got out of the ring and I got into the ring with Phoenix behind me. Even when I made my entrance I could tell that Edge was watching Phoenix's every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix looked tense which made me question what was going on between her and Randy. Then again if he had finally given up on her then that would make her fair game and I would try for her. She means the world to me. If she knew that then we could actually be happy together. There was always the nagging thought of Randy though. I clenched my hands when he kissed her and sent her out of the ring. We lock up for the fight. I'm dominating most of the match and Randy gets a few good moves in. Sure I won the match but getting a Codebreaker wasn't in the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had hit an RKO on Chris Jericho. Then Evan comes in and lands a kick to me and I hit the mat. I watch as he climbs the turnbuckle and when he comes down for the Air Bourne I reach up and RKO him. I stand up and I look to my side and see Phoenix standing in the ring. Phoenix said nothing she only walked away with me and Dragon got into the ring to check on Evan. We go to the back and Phoenix looks to me.

"Have fun I've got to go back to announce on Gwyneth's match against Jillian." Phoenix said. Before she left I grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just a little tense." Phoenix said as she pulled her wrist away from my hand.

I touch the back of her neck and pull her to me for a kiss. When I let her go she looks at me.

"Stop being so tense." I said.

"It's my job." Phoenix said as she pulled away and walked away. I shook my head with a smile. It was how Phoenix would always be.

"Sliced bread" played through the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall." Justin said.

"First from Louisville, Kentucky Jillian." Justin said. Jillian got into the ring and decided she wasn't going to sing.

"Thank heavens." Phoenix said.

"Sliced Bread" cut off and "Tears of an Angel" started to play.

"Her opponent from Rome, Italy Fallen Angel." Justin said.

"This is her debut and it should be good." Dragon said. Gwyneth made her way to the ring. She was clapping fans with the fans down the ring and she got to the ring she slide into the ring and stood up. She smiled at the fans and waved. She pointed to one of the fans. Justin got out of the ring and the match started. Jillian locked up with Fallen Angel and did a snap suplex getting Fallen Angel on the mat. Fallen Angel pushed Jillian off and stood up. She hit an Enzuigiri and Jillian fell to the mat. Fallen Angel went for a pin but Jillian kicked out at two. Fallen Angel held calm and she turned when the music of Nexus better known as "We Are One" played. It was just Justin but it shocked Fallen Angel. Jillian tried to go for a schoolboy pin but Fallen Angel kicked out. She got up and did Angels' Tears. She then pinned Jillian. She got the three count.

"The winner of the match Fallen Angel." Justin said. Gwyneth smiled and got out of the ring. She headed up the ramp to get out of the arena when Justin who was standing up there grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Gwyneth pushed away and looked at him weird.

"Well Fallen Angel had a great debut match and well she had a reward after." Phoenix said with a chuckle. Gwyneth left Justin and headed away. Justin followed after her to come out with the other Nexus members. Anyway the Nexus match ended with Cena losing but not before he tried getting back at them. When the numbers looked like they were too much for him Sheamus came out and saved him. We were all shocked at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all sitting at my house. Dragon, Chimera, and Phoenix were in the kitchen when I walked in.

"Phoenix what is going to happen with Isabella and Maryse?" Dragon asked.

"At Money in the Bank Isabella and Maryse are going to have a lumberjill match." Phoenix said.

"Divas from the side who stands by Bell meaning Megan and Adrianna, and then Divas who support Maryse like Michelle, Layla, Jillian." Chimera said.

"Exactly, it's pure gold and I'm going to enjoy watching Isabella prove her dominance." Phoenix said.

"You're a strange duck." Dragon said.

"I know and you all love me." Phoenix said.

"So what are you girls going to do for the RAW money in bank match?" Chimera asked.

"We have to stay by the announce table." Dragon said.

"But we'll still cheer for our boys." Phoenix said. I look at Matt.

"And who would they be?" We asked.

"John Morrison and Mark Henry." Phoenix and Dragon said. Chimera backed out of the room slowly. I approached Phoenix slowly.

"Who are you cheering for?" I asked.

"John Morrison." Phoenix said. I growl and pick Phoenix up setting her on the counter.

"Really and what draws you to him?" I asked.

"I don't know it might be that he's got a body to die for." Phoenix said with a smile. I turned when I heard a smacking sound. It turned out to be Dragon.

"Kai we're taking the kids." Dragon said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Why?" Chimera asked.

"Phoenix just started a contest with Randy." Dragon said.

"Oh." Chimera said. We could hear the sound of all the kids leaving the house. We heard the door close and I turn to Phoenix.

"Let's see what you say after a couple of hours." I said as I picked her up and carried her toward the room.


	11. Perfection, Ladder Matches, and Beds

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I should have the next chapter up later today but I've got to make sure to do my summer homework so it'll take me some time to update all of my stories so bare with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday July, 18 2010 Money in the Bank Kansas City, Mo~~~~~~~~~~

It was going to be an interesting night. I looked at Phoenix who was sitting next to me in the back.

"You look like Nexus is going to jump you." I said.

"I feel like that." Phoenix said.

"It'll be okay besides you can do this without getting jumped." I said.

"Yeah I'm going to be standing ringside for this lumberjill match and I'm not going to take prisoners." Phoenix said as she stood up. She was wearing a pair of sweats the hug her lower curves just fine. She was wearing a v-necked black shirt and she was wearing a pair of three inch stiletto heeled boots. She smiled at me once before she kissed me and then left. I turn the monitor on so I can watch the match. Justin stood in the ring.

"The following is a Divas bout scheduled for one fall and it is a lumberjill match." Justin said.

"Pourqoui" plays through the arena and Maryse makes her way down to the ring.

"First standing at 5'8'' from Montreal, Quebec, Canada Maryse." Justin said. After Maryse gets in the ring and finishes her entrance her music is cut off and replaced with "When You're Mad."

"Her opponent standing at 5'8'' from Marietta, Georgia Isabella DiBiase." Justin said. Isabella gets in the ring and before they lock up they listen to "Get Sexy" play through the arena. I watch as Phoenix, Dragon, Chimera, Gwyneth, Natalya, Megan Rhodes, and Adrianna Swagger. Once Isabella's back up was around the ring "Get Sexy" cut off and was replaced by "Not Enough for Me". I watched as Michelle McCool, Layla, Alicia Fox, Jillian, Tamina, Serena, and Rosa Mendes. Serena looked like she really didn't want to be there but for now she was there to bring some kind of order to the match. Justin gets out of the ring and the match starts. Isabella takes it to Maryse early on and has Maryse in a sicssored armbar. It looked like Maryse was just about to tap when "It's A New Day" played through the arena. I watched as Ted tried to approach the ring but he was stopped by Phoenix who got right in his face. Ted smiled and turned away before I saw Maryse go for a schoolgirl pin on Isabella. I watched as Dragon hopped up on the apron and the ref stopped the pin to get Dragon off the apron. Phoenix glared once more at Ted before she walked back ringside. Isabella kicked Maryse twice in the thigh before she went for Dream Street. She hit it with perfection and got the pin. I watch at the camera pans to Ted. He is shocked but he shrugs it off before he walks away. Isabella got out of the ring and Phoenix, Dragon, Chimera, Megan, and Adrianna hug her. They head to the back. I decide to meet them halfway to congratulate Isabella on her win. I meet the girls and smile at them.

"Congrats Bell." I said.

"Thanks." Isabella said. I could tell that she wasn't happy and I wished I could do something to make it better.

"It's just weird to have Ted be on the other side and to try to stop me rather than help me." Isabella said.

"I know baby but it gets better. Here take my I-Pod and listen to both Shattered Glass by Britney Spears and I'm Not Afraid by Lacuna Coil." Phoenix said.

"Thanks for that Phoenix." Isabella said with a smile.

"You're welcome but I've got to go with Randy for his match." Phoenix said.

"Randy give Ted hell please." Isabella said.

"I will just for you." I said. Isabella smiled at me and headed off to her locker room. Phoenix smiled to me and we head to the arena.

"Being accompanied by Phoenix Orton from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. I kiss Phoenix once after we get into the ring and she goes to stand by the announce table. Dragon joins her a few minutes after. I couldn't help but notice that even though Maryse had just wrestled a match she looked good. Any way I look around and see none other than Edge walk out.

~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at Phoenix and something in me wants to go up to her and comfort her. She has the same look as her sister. One of concern and it kills me to notice that the concern isn't for me but for her husband, brother-in-law, and uncle. I turn away from Phoenix and face the men that I'm going to have to fight for the briefcase.

_Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous__  
__I was hoping that I'd never see you with him__  
__But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him__  
__Heh__  
__'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none__  
__And I can tell by looking that he's not the one_

I couldn't get that song out of my head and it was entirely my sister's fault. I was going to have to find a way to get her a boyfriend or that song was going to be the death of me. That match was always brutally but this year more so. I couldn't believe how it had ended.

"The winner of the match and Mr. Money in the Bank the Miz." Justin said. I watched as The Miz grabbed a mike and started talking about how awesome he was. I didn't care about that I cared more about Phoenix who was still standing there in shock. I stagger up and walk over to her. She looks at me with her blue eyes before I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. I walk away from her then. I knew she was confused and I was glad to leave her that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That match had been grueling. Just to have the Miz to win. I had come so close. I look at Phoenix who had walked over to me. She had a confused look on her face as she looked down at me.

"Hey you okay?" She asked.

"I've been better." I said.

"Come on lets head to the back I don't want to listen to the Miz anymore then I have too." Phoenix said. I nod and together we walk to my locker room.

"You think I did well against Ted?" I asked.

"I feel kind of bad for Evan especially the way you planted him." Phoenix said.

"You know I didn't mean it but you've got to admit the ladder was a nice touch." I said. We walk into my locker room. I smile when I see Joey, Kyle, Adrian, and Marie.

"That would be my surprise and Michelle is here to but I figured you'd like them better then my aunt." Phoenix said.

"Hey guys." I said as I got down to their level.

"Good job out there daddy." Joey said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You go take a shower and I'll keep the four of them entertained." Phoenix said. I nod before I head off into the shower. I had just come out of the shower dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my Lobotomy t-shirts when I notice that Phoenix is growling at the screen.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nexus did it again." Phoenix said.

"They got involved?" I asked.

"Yes and this time they held John up in his escape." Phoenix said.

"It'll be okay." I said. I smile as she glares at me. I then notice that she is standing.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"Jack lost and Kane cashed in his briefcase and he's the new World Heavyweight Champion." Phoenix said.

"I'll watch the sleeping kids while you go get your I-Pod back." I said. Phoenix smiled before she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I catch Phoenix as she's leaving Randy's locker room.

"Hey Phoenix about what happened the night of June 21st." I said.

"Its fine Adam it just good that Randy didn't try to kill you, I don't feel any hard feelings though I probably should, I mean I don't understand why you did it but I'm sure that everything will turn out all right." Phoenix said.

"I did it because I've always been in love with you and watching you walk around with Randy and not paying any attention to anyone else finely broke something in me I guess." I said.

"Next time just say something okay Adam instead of doing what you did." Phoenix said.

"I don't think I'll be making another move on you at least not anytime soon." I said.

"I'll hold you to that but I've got to go get my music back from Bell and then head back to the hotel." Phoenix said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yup and hopefully everything will go off without a hitch." Phoenix said as she walked away. As I watched her walk I noticed that me confession didn't help me any. If anything it made me want her more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in my locker room when Phoenix walked back in. The leather bound I-Pod in her hands. She looked pale and that was strange.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Did Adam do something to you again?" I asked.

"I'm fine and no Adam didn't do anything." Phoenix said.

"So what has you looking so pale?" I asked.

"I go to get my music and guess which couple got back together." Phoenix said.

"Oh you poor thing." I said.

"I've seen worse." Phoenix said. I chuckle and we gather everyone up and all the stuff and head back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Early in the Morning at the Hotel~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Phoenix stretched beside me. I watched those blue eyes flutter open and look at me.

"Morning babe." I said.

"Good morning how do you feel?" She asked as she sat up.

"I'm still a little sore but nothing I'm not used to." I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing." I said. Our conversation was cut off when Joey, Kyle, and Adrian burst into the room and bounced onto the bed.

"Careful daddy is sore." Phoenix said.

"Come on let them play." I said. Phoenix sighed and flopped back down on the bed. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys really have to go to RAW tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Yes and don't worry I'll keep an eye on your dad." Phoenix said.

"Keep an eye on me I think it would be the other way around." I said.

"I'd like to see who would get in trouble more." Phoenix said. I smile and end up laying on the bed after Adrian tackles me.

"Ah I give." I said with a smile.

"That's no fair you can't give up yet I haven't even applied a submission." Adrian said with a pout on his lips.

"Don't worry Adrian I'm sure Uncle Chris will get him in one for you." Phoenix said.

"Okay." Adrian said.

"Come on everyone we've got to check out so mommy and I can get home and back a bag for tonight." I said.

"We'll go pack our bags as well as Marie's bag." Joey said. I laugh as the three of them bounce off the bed and head to their room. I turn to Phoenix.

"You know I'd like to see Chris try to put a submission on me." I said.

"He will you know him." Phoenix said. I nod and get out of bed. I put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before I start to pack my bag. Phoenix is backing her bag and she's wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a tank top. She is packing her bag across from me.


	12. Number One Contenders, Threats, Bikinis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night Tulsa, OK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a match first thing that night. I was standing in the gorilla position with Phoenix standing next to me. She was dressed in a white dress that was strapless and it had black laces on the back. It stopped at mid upper thigh and she was wearing black sheer tights that disappeared into a pair of ankle length high heeled boots. I smiled at her before I was brought back to reality. We get the cue and we walk out to Voices.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the WWE title at Summerslam." Justin said.

"First being accompanied by Phoenix Orton from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4'' Randy Orton." Justin said. We reach the ring and I get into the ring with Phoenix following after me. I wrap an arm around her waist as we wait for the rest of my opponents to show up.

"His opponent from Manhasset, New York standing at 6 feet Chris Jericho." Justin said. I watch as Chris gets into the ring. He looks at Phoenix and then at me. Chris's music cuts off to be replaced by Edge's music.

"Their opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada standing at 6'5'' Edge." Justin said. I watched as Edge got into the ring. He looked at Phoenix very closely. I tightened my grip on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but wonder what Phoenix was wearing under that dress. Anyway I figured I'd have to focus on this match. I watched as Phoenix kissed Randy and she gave Chris a kiss on the cheek before she left the ring to stand ringside. We're doing the match and it seems like it's all going well. It looks like I could wind but it Randy hits the RKO on both myself and Chris. The match ends and I watch as Phoenix gets into the ring and celebrates with Randy.

~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm glad that I get to be the number one contender and Phoenix just makes it all the more exciting. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. She was still too short to reach me with heels on. Her heels were only two inches high.

"The winner of the match Randy Orton." Justin said. I help Phoenix out of the ring and we head to the back. We are almost to my locker room when Phoenix is stopped by one of the photographers.

"Hey Phoenix I know you don't do Diva things but the Summer Skin shoot is coming up and we were wondering if you would like to do some pictures." The photographer said.

"Sure but on once condition." Phoenix said.

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"I want to be able to do it with my kids." Phoenix said.

"Sure of course thank you so much." He said before he walked away.

"Does this mean you're going to a photo shoot tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes and I get to wear a bikini." Phoenix said with a smile. I chuckle and we continue on our way to the locker room. I manage to get Phoenix to stay in the locker room with me. We watched the impromptu Evan Bourne Sheamus match.

"Sadly as much as I love Ev he's going to lose." Phoenix said.

"You're very negative." I said.

"No I'm a realist." Phoenix said.

"I can't believe you most days." I said. I felt her shrug and when Evan lost she looked at me.

"You were saying." Phoenix said. I shake my head and stand up.

"Look at that the Miz tried to cash in his briefcase but R-Truth stopped him." Phoenix said as she stood up with me.

"I'm going to leave you for a few seconds so I can go scare some sense into Sheamus." I said.

"I'm going to head back to the broadcast table." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"Don't scare him to much because Serenity will kill you otherwise." Phoenix said as she stood up on tip toe to give me a kiss.

"I won't scare him to bad then." I said as I followed her out. I walk off back stage and approach Sheamus who had just got done yelling at some divas.

"Sheamus." I call as I walk over to him.

"It's really too bad…to bad what happened out there, carrying the WWE championship makes you a target." I said.

"Come Summerslam weather it's you or the Miz or anyone else it doesn't matter to me who is the champion will be wearing a giant bulls eye." I said.

"I'm not going to hit that bulls eye with a arrow or a spear but with a R…K..O." I said and then I walked away. I head back to my locker room and before I go in I'm stopped by Chris.

"Hey did you hear?" Chris asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Michelle is going to have another baby." Chris said.

"Congratulations man." I said.

"Thanks I've got to get going though I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said as he headed away.

"You won't see me tomorrow because I'll be at the beach." I said. Chris nodded and left. I head back to my locker room and decide to sit on the couch and wait. I'm kind of glad that there is a team of RAW superstars brave enough to go against Nexus. It's also good to see Phoenix smile again especially when it comes to Bret. I walk out of the room with my bag over the shoulder when the show ended. I could hear the voices of Phoenix talking to Bret. I walk over to them.

"It's good to see you back." I said.

"It's good to be back." Bret said.

"So you hear about Chris and Michelle?" I asked.

"No what is Michelle okay?" Phoenix asked. I really should have phrased that question better because Phoenix was on the verge of freaking out.

"It's fine she's just going to have another baby." I said. Phoenix let out the breath she had been holding.

"That wasn't funny Orton you know what happened to my aunt Jill so don't say stuff like that." Phoenix said. Yup she only called me Orton when she was pissed off at me and it seemed that she was.

"Sorry Kitten I didn't mean it." I said.

"You guys have to get home because you have to be up early for that photo shoot." Bret said.

"Your right." I said.

"You'll stop by later tomorrow won't you?" Phoenix asked.

"The kids have been really missing you." Phoenix said.

"I'll stop by and might even take them off your hands for you." Bret said as he hugged Phoenix and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He shakes my hand before he leaves.

"Come on Phoenix let's get home so I can get yelled at by Serenity." I said. She nodded and after getting her bag from her office we head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at the Beach~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on a beach blanket as I watched them take pictures of Phoenix. She was on her own right now with her title belt. She was wearing a flesh colored bikini with black rose designs on them. I watched as she handed the title belt off after they were done with it. She headed to the water with Joey, Kyle, and Adrian following after her. She was holding Marie in her arms. I watch as she sits down in the water with Marie in her lap and the boys surround her and start to splash her with water. I hear her laugh and it draws a smile to my face. The photographer is doing his best to get all the pictures that was given to him. After a few hours I notice that they were done with Phoenix so she was coming back. A title belt over her shoulder and Marie in her arms still, the boys were running ahead of her. The get to me and tackle me to the ground getting me all wet. I groan before I sit up.

"Well look at that Randy is all wet." Phoenix said with a snigger in her voice as she walked over.

"Watch it Kitten." I said. She chuckled and set Marie down on the blanket and grabbed her Randy Orton Lobotomy Beach Towel. She wrapped it around her waist before she started to try of Marie while I took the boys. After everyone was dried off and in new clothes except for Phoenix and I, we head to the car to get home. I look at Phoenix and we head to our home.

"Is Grandpa Bret going to take us?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said. I chuckle and we pull into the house. I get out of the car and opening the back door I'm almost bowled over by Adrian and Joey. I reach in and get Marie from her car seat before Phoenix could get to her. Phoenix looked at me with a raised eyebrow when Bret's car pulled up next to mine.

"Hey Dad." Phoenix said as she leaned against the top of the car her arms crossed and resting on the top.

"Hey Kitten I see I came over just in time." Bret said as he was hugged by Joey, Kyle, and Adrian.

"Give or take a couple of minutes." I said.

"Randy be nice he's taking the kids for a couple of hours so I can get a shower and some much needed sleep." Phoenix said.

"What makes you think you'll be sleeping?" I asked. I hear Phoenix mutter something before she walks around the car. She hugs Bret.

"Thanks for this I think we need it." Phoenix said.

"I thought so to after what happened with Adam and all." Bret said as he helped the kids into their cars seats.

"I know." I said.

"Hey Bret no matter the cost tell me and I'll pay you back for today." Phoenix said as she took Marie from me and handed her to Bret.

"Phoenix Marie Michelle Eldio Orton." Bret said.

"Way to go Phoenix you got five named." I said. I cringe at her glare she turns at me before she turns back to Bret.

"Yes dad you said my name." Phoenix said.

"Don't worry about paying me you are family." Bret said.

"I know but it's a habit." Phoenix said.

"Well brake it and go enjoy your time with Randy before he pisses you off again." Bret said with a smile as he kissed Phoenix's forehead.

"Will do." Phoenix said as she backed up into my arms. Bret closed the door of his car and walked around to the driver's side he got in and pulled out of the driveway. We waved until we couldn't see his car anymore.

"Come on babe make me feel better especially after that tongue lashing I got from Serenity last night because of my little talk with Sheamus." I whispered in Phoenix's ear.

"You deserved that but I suppose since you just about begged I really need a shower and you need someone to lick your wounds I'll go along with it." Phoenix said with a smile before she walked out of my arms and into the house. I stare after her for a few seconds before I follow after her. I walk in the house and hear the water running from the shower and "Crazy B****" by Buckcherry coming from our bathroom. I smile to myself as I close the door and head up the stairs to our room to wait.


	13. Dual RKOS, Pump Kicks, and Hydros

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 26th San Antonio, Texas~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the back. Phoenix sat next to me dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She was wearing three inch heels. We were watching the confrontation between Chris and John.

"This is kind of sad." Phoenix said as she stood taking my hand with her.

"It was understandable though." I said. Phoenix shook her head at me and we headed to the gorilla position.

"I don't see why I have to wrestle this guy." I said.

"Just do it and stop complaining." Phoenix said. I shake my head at her. We get the cue to go so we do.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Justin said.

"First being accompanied by Phoenix Orton from St. Louis, Missouri weighing 245 lbs Randy Orton." Justin said. I walk down the ramp glaring at Sheamus the whole way. To me our match at Summerslam was both personally as well as for that title. He was dating my little sister and that pissed me off. It seemed to be something that both Serenity and Vendetta were good at. I get into the ring and stand with my back to Sheamus holding Phoenix close to me.

"His opponent from San Francisco California weighing 240 lbs Jey Uso." Justin said as he got out of the ring. I kissed Phoenix once on the forehead before she got out of the ring to stand ringside. I dominate most of the match which isn't surprising after I hit the RKO I pin him and get the win. I stand and turn to face Sheamus beckoning him into the ring when my back is turned Jimmy gets into the ring and attacks me. I fight back and I duck down to the ramp just in time for Sheamus to nail Jimmy with a pump kick. I get back up and nail Sheamus with an RKO. I'm standing there when the Miz's music hits and he comes out wanting to cash in his briefcase. I get out of the ring and pace back and forth and watch as the Miz tries to get the ref to start the match. I slide back into the ring and slap the Miz and then RKO him. I throw my old pose before I get out of the ring and head up the ramp Phoenix following after me. I had just stepped through the curtain when Serenity got in my face.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

"Uh Sheamus." I answered.

"That's not funny Randy you know what I mean." Serenity said.

"So I RKOed the guy that doesn't make it a crime." I said.

"It does when I'm dating him." Serenity said.

"Serenity we'll talk about this later." I said as I walked past her. I really didn't like her calling me out on my actions at all.

"You bet your macho a** we will." Serenity called after us. I reach my locker room and turn to Phoenix.

"You're going back out there aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I get paid to commentate believe it or not." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you later." Phoenix said as she walked away. I sigh and walk into my locker room. I turn the TV to the in-ring feed and listen. I then go to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just putting my laptop down. I had been looking at Phoenix's new summer skin pictures. They were amazing. Her and her belt and then with her kids, I'd do anything to make her mine. I knew that wouldn't happen because Randy was being super protective of her now. Ever since my little kidnapping escapade, I haven't seen Randy leave her side for a second except when she's commentating and surrounded by friends and family. I knew she needed to wrestle another match and I was waiting with baited breath for that one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was toward the end of the show and I had an interview with Josh coming up.

"Ladies and Gentelmen please welcome the Viper Randy Orton." Josh said.  
"Randy earlier tonight you prevented the Miz from cashing in his money in the bank contract so does this mean at Summerslam you'd rather face Sheamus instead of the Miz?" Josh asked.

"If you were paying attention Josh you would have noticed that before I RKOd the Miz I did the same thing to Sheamus." I said.

"I think the message I sent tonight was very clear." I said.

"The question of who will be champion walking into Summerslam does not matter because who will walk out champion will be answered with an RKO." I said. I then walked away and headed to my locker room. I sat down to watch the Miz and Sheamus try to work together against John Cena and Chris Jericho. I watched as Chris Jericho did the codebreaker on John. I wasn't surprised but it was still confusing. I watch as the Miz picks up the win and John's team comes out and they start infighting amongst each other. I look at Phoenix as she gets into the ring.

"I want all of you in Jericho's locker room now." Phoenix said. She gets out of the ring and they follow her out. I turn off the TV and gather my stuff up. I walk out of my locker room and head toward Phoenix's office/locker room. I hear noises which confuses me because she should be with the RAW team. I walk in and about flip my lid. Sheamus is in Phoenix's locker room kissing my sister. I put my bag down and pull him off of Serenity.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"What is your problem?" Serenity asked.

"You two in Phoenix's office what made you pick here?" I asked.

"It was empty." Sheamus said.

"Of course its empty Phoenix is dealing with a problem." I said. I was pissed not only were they kissing but in Phoenix's office/locker room. I had too many good memories in here to let the two of them ruin them.

"Randy calm down it wasn't like we were going to do anything." Serenity said.

"Yet." Sheamus muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said yet do ye need to get your ears cleaned?" Sheamus asked. I glare at Sheamus and start to go after him but Serenity gets between the two of us.

"No." Serenity said. I glare at her. I hear Phoenix walk in.

"What's with the gathering?" She asked. I notice Sheamus had backed up so I take Serenity and pull her out of the way. Of course I got out of the way as well. I hear the sound of Sheamus's boot connecting with Phoenix's jaw and the sound of her head hitting the ground. I look from Phoenix to Sheamus. A growl leaves my throat only to be stopped by Serenity.

"Settle your problems at Summerslam." She said. After she said that she turned to Sheamus and slapped him.

"Don't do that again that was my sister-in-law." Serenity said.

"Randy no matter what you do I'm still dating him." Serenity continued.

"Nothing you can do will change that." She finished. I didn't know what to say to that and watched as she grabbed Sheamus's hand. She stopped for a second dropping his hand. I hadn't seen her move by the right side of my face now stung. She glared at me as she picked Phoenix up to move her. She set her down gently on the couch that was in the room, she made sure Phoenix was comfortable. She took Sheamus's hand and walked out of the locker room. I step out of the locker room.

"We'll talk about this later young lady." I called after them. I walk back into the locker room and kneel down at Phoenix's level. I shake her shoulder gently. I watch as her eyes flutter open. She touches the side of her jaw.

"What hit me?" She asked.

"Sheamus's shoe." I said.

"He pump kicked me again?" Phoenix asked.

"Yup." I said. Phoenix groaned as she pushed herself up.

"That's going to hurt." Phoenix muttered as she went and got her bag. I watch her as she gathers it up. She looks like she's slightly drunk but getting kicked in the jaw would do that to a person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day Orton household~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Phoenix as she laid down on the couch. She had an ice pack to her face and she hadn't said a word all day.

"What happened to her?" Justin asked as he walked in.

"Sheamus and his foot." I said.

"Oh I feel bad for her." Justin said.

"Feel bad for her by taking Gwyneth out." I said.

"I was getting there keep you pants on." Justin said. Phoenix looked up from the couch.

"He is wearing pants…shocking." Phoenix said.

"Just take her out and end some of my misery." Phoenix said.

"Have you tried giving her pain pills?" Justin asked.

"Not yet no." I said. I look at the door as it opens and Serenity walks in. She ignores me and walks up the stairs.

"Nice to know she acts like she owns the house." I muttered. She came back down the stairs with Phoenix's bottle of prescription Hydros.

"Don't give her those." I said.

"Why not?" Serenity asked.

"Those are used if she's injured." I said.

"I call getting kicked in the face injured." Serenity said as she took the cap off and tapped one pill out giving it to Phoenix. She also handed Phoenix her glass of water.

"At least someone cares." Phoenix muttered as she took the pill. I sighed and watch as Phoenix nodded off to sleep.

"I'll just take Gwyneth and get out of here." Justin said as he disappeared up the stairs. I looked at Serenity.

"What do you see in him?" I asked.

"More than I have ever seen in you, or any man I've been around." Serenity said.

"Point well taken but you know that someone sees something in me." I said.

"She's seen it from you since day one." Serenity said.

"I know and I was blind to it." I said.

"Good thing you didn't stay that way." Serenity said as she left. I shake my head and look at Phoenix. I watch Justin and Gwyneth go past me.


	14. Threats, Taunts, and Kidnapping

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 2nd, 2010 STILL IN SAN ANTINO, TX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't have much to this show. I was just going to be in the back and watch all of the chaos from back here. I watched as Phoenix groaned openly about Edge deserting team WWE. I knew it would be hard for her but this was different. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey tank top. She was wearing sneakers as well. I can't help but shake my head as Phoenix got up. She was nervous and completely pissed off at not only Edge but Chris all the same. I stand when I see Phoenix walking to the back. That meant she was getting ready to wrestle her match. I didn't get why they had put her in the match. In all reality I had gotten in a fair bit of trouble for speaking against her match. I decide I'll get walking toward her locker room. I'm almost there when I hear Phoenix talking to John.

"If I win that match against Chris would you take one of the places on the team?" John asked.

"John you know I will." Phoenix said.

"I've got a lot against Nexus keep everything open though because if Chris wins I don't know who he'll ask." Phoenix said.

"I will thanks for the reassurance though." John said.

"You're welcome I've got to go get ready to my match for my title though." Phoenix said.

"Good luck out there." John said.

"You too." Phoenix said as she hugged him once and then walked into the locker room.

I walk up to John and we both nod. I walk into Phoenix's locker room and notice that she isn't anywhere to be found. I hear the sounds of "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed coming from the bathroom. I decide to seat myself on Phoenix's desk to wait. She walks out and the first thing I notice is that she had curled her hair.

"That's different are you sure you're not going out on a date?" I ask.

"I'm sure what about the rest of my attire?" Phoenix asked. I look down and see that she's changed her normal ring attire. Well mostly. She was wearing a black corset top with silver swirl designs on it, and instead of her normal skirt she was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, and what look like three inch heels.

"Not bad." I said. Phoenix smiled before she walked closer to me and leaned against only to grab her belt. I eyed the belt as she fastened it on her waist.

"You know that almost makes me want to go after that belt." I said.

"No you don't I know you want the WWE Title not this." Phoenix said as she patted the belt. It had the look of the WWE title only it was silver and instead of it saying WWE it said Intergender. Otherwise I couldn't tell the difference between the belts other then there was two plates on the side of a women wrestling with a guys and a women wrestling with a women.

"Let's get you to the arena." I said as I got off the desk and taking Phoenix's hand we head out of her office. We are at the gorilla position and we get the okay so we walk out. I know she was using "Get Sexy" by Sugababes. We walk out to the music and I notice that Jimmy is focused on the silver around her waist. We get into the ring. I got in after Phoenix because she had gotten into the ring much like Stacy used to. Phoenix stood across from Jimmy and Justin does the introduction.

"The following bout is set for one fall and it is for the Intergender Championship." Justin said.

"The challenger from San Francisco California weighing 240 lbs Jimmy Uso." Justin said.

"The Champion from Calgary, Alberta, Canada standing at 5'9'' Poison Rose." Justin said. I'm not surprised that she decided to be billed from Canada because it was her home for a while just like Japan. I kiss her once on the forehead before I get out of the ring to watch the match. I expected this match to be short because Phoenix was the veteran in this match. I look at Jimmy when he slapped Phoenix. She looked at him once before she hit him with what looked like a very painful Enzuigiri. I nod my head as Phoenix took up the dominate position in this match. She was the one to keep him grounded. She picked him up and hits the Viper's Kiss. I watch as she doesn't go for a pin. She smiles at me and then I notice she's backed up into the corner of the ring. I watch as Jimmy pushes himself into a crouching position and Phoenix takes the steady steps toward him and kicks him in the head. I figured she'd go for a pin then but she doesn't still. I see her look straight at Jey and Tamina before she drags Jimmy to the center of the ring and puts Rose's Thorns on Jimmy. I watch and nod when Jimmy taps out.

"The winner of the match and still Intergender champion Poison Rose." Justin said. Phoenix releases him and slides out of the ring to me. I wrap an arm around her waist and I take the belt and hold it. We walk to the back and toward her office. I'm still holding the belt and Phoenix looks at me.

"Can I have that back?" She asked.

"No I kind of enjoy holding it." I said.

"Be careful during your match because I've got the feeling that Sheamus is going to watch your match." Phoenix said.

"You're going to be there don't worry about it." I said. Phoenix shrugged.

"You go get changed I've got to go get ready for an interview and then my match." I said.

"Yeah I'm just going to change and then go sit ringside for the John and Chris match." Phoenix said as she took the belt and pulled away from me heading to her locker room. I couldn't help but smirk at Edge and Jericho. I had a feeling they would have their work cut out for them next week. I could see that Phoenix didn't enjoy any of this. I walk out of my locker room to do my interview with Josh.

"Ladies and gentlemen joining me now The Viper Randy Orton." Josh said.

"Randy earlier tonight Sheamus promised to not only defeat you at Summerslam but to do the same thing to you that Sheamus did to Triple H, Randy are you at all-"Josh said

"It sounds to me like Sheamus needs to do his homework if he thinks he's the only man that's ever taken down Triple H. If my memory serves me correctly I once gave Triple H a six week vacation due to a swift kick to the skull. You know what this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to invite Sheamus to come sit down ringside tonight for my match with the Miz so that he can see what I'm capable of doing to another human being. Now the good news for Sheamus is that after I'm done with the Miz he'll be in no shape to cash in his money in bank contract. The bad news well in two weeks it's Sheamus's turn." I said as I left and headed to my locker room to get ready.

"Randy thank you very much." Josh said.

As I head to the gorilla position I pick up Phoenix.

"Hey." I said.

"Serenity is going to kill you for those comments." Phoenix said.

"Let her try." I said.

We reach the position we wait to get the cue. We watch Miz on the small screen complain about what I did. I can't wait to go out there. We get the cue and we head out.

"And his opponent being accompanied by Phoenix Orton from St. Louis, Missouri weighing 245 lbs Randy Orton." Justin said. We get in the ring and I keep my eyes focused on the Miz. Phoenix rests her hand on my lower back and she then gets out of the ring. The match starts and we stare each other down. We lock up and we vie for position. Miz takes cheap shots at me in the corner. After he Irish whipped me into the corner I come back with a thunderous clothesline and I smirk. I then take control of the match. Stomping on his chest twice and then walk away and I get another could kick to the Miz's head in before it turns around on me and he's in control. I take control again by slingshoting his throat into the bottom ropes. I sent Miz over the ropes and then my eyes lock on Sheamus not only the WWE Champion but my sister's boyfriend. I take complete control and keep my eyes focused on Sheamus. Miz gets the upper hand on me by hitting me in the face with a boot. The Miz then takes control of the match until I hit a devastating RKO after The Miz missed me and he came off the ropes.

"The winner of the match Randy Orton." Justin said. I was having my hand raised by the ref when Sheamus thought he'd charge the ring but with one fluid motion I hit the mat and caused Sheamus to back up and think better of that move. I was more than ready for him. I could hear Phoenix. She loves everything I do in the ring and out of it. In all reality I make her proud of everything I do and this is great to know.

"You need to deal with my Viper if you want to win." Phoenix said. She walked around to face Sheamus. Once there she slaps him across the face.

"That was for that pump kick." Phoenix said. She turns back to me and smiles. Sheamus goes back up the ramp and I get out of the ring. She wraps her arm around my waist and rests her head against my chest. We are making our way up the ramp and once we go behind the curtain she looks at me.

"I need some attention if you're up for it." Phoenix said.

"I know what kind of attention you mean and I'm defiantly up for it." I said with a smile and we head toward her locker room/office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk down the stairs and see Dragon and Phoenix sitting in the living room planning by the looks of it Marie and Rick's birthday party. Phoenix has her hair in a ponytail and she's wearing a black tank top and a pair of curve hugging sweats. Dragon's hair is curled; she's wearing a button up shirt and slacks.

"You have a meeting after this Drag?" I asked.

"Yeah I've got too met with management for something." Dragon said. I nod. Phoenix looks up and smiles at me. She goes back to whatever she was working on. I raise an eyebrow when "Written In My Face" plays from Phoenix's phone. She unlocks the I-phone and holds it to her ear.

"Hey Stephen what can I do for you?" Phoenix asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"What are you even doing in Tampa?" Phoenix asked.

"It's Serenity she probably went off to go save kittens from trees for all I know." Phoenix said.

"I'm pretty sure Mike isn't even in town, hold on Stephen I've got another call." Phoenix said.

"It's Mike I'll call you back." Phoenix said as she hung up and took Mike's call.

"Hey Mike what can I do for you?" Phoenix asked. Phoenix shot up.

"What are you insane?" Phoenix asked.

"Do you know how many people you've pissed off?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't do anything I'm on my way over." Phoenix said as she moved away from the coffee table and went to put on a pair of four inch heels. I turn to Phoenix as she gets off the phone while grabbing her car keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"A hotel for right now." Phoenix said. She was then out the door.

"Strange." Dragon said as she returned to her list.

"What list are you working on?" I asked.

"It's the food list." Dragon said. I nod and settle into the blue recliner that was a normal seat for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix still wasn't home and that worried me. My phone vibrated and looking at it I saw that Stephen was calling me.

"What?" I asked.

"You mean Serenity is pack but Phoenix isn't back yet." I said as I stood up. Dragon looked at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I hung up. I was putting on my shoes when I got a call from Mike.

"I swear Mike you let her go or I'll end your career on Monday." I growled. I hang up the phone.

"Oh Dragon in an hour Bret, Bryan, Stu, or Paul will be stopping by to get the kids." I said.

"Okay." Dragon said. I leave the house and get into our other car. I then head to the café that Mike wanted to meet me at. I pulled up and see Phoenix and Mike. She's next to him glaring daggers at him. I take a seat up across from Mike.

"You want to tell me why you kidnapped Phoenix?" I asked.

"I didn't kidnap her; I just took her for some coffee." Mike said.

"Mike cut to the chase with me what do you want?" I asked.

"I just want you to be on your toes you never know what I might do at Summerslam." Mike said as he stood and left. I look at Phoenix.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine just a little pissed he hit the freaking Skull-Crushing Finale on me." Phoenix said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I did multiple things." Phoenix said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I low blowed him and then I hit him with Rose's Blood." Phoenix said.

"Which let Serenity get away?" I asked.

"Yup." Phoenix said.

"But then you got caught and he did that." I said.

"Yes that and he did it on his briefcase which I'm lucky didn't shatter my nose." Phoenix said.

"At least your pretty face is still intact." I said.

"Is that all I am to you?" Phoenix asked.

"No you're so much more than a pretty face you're a pretty everything." I said with a smile.

"Nice cover up." Phoenix said.

"You know the kids are out for the rest of the day so we can pick up your car and then show you just how pretty you are." I said. Phoenix nodded and after putting some money on the table we left and I drove her to the hotel so she could get her car and drive home.


	15. Promises, Teams, and Fights

Author's Note: Because we were Edgeless last chapter I made sure he got his fair share of feelings. So at Summerslam anyone like the idea of Edge kidnapping Phoenix again? 

~~~~~~~~August 9th, 2010 Sacramento, Calif.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no match tonight so I got to enjoy watching Phoenix freak out over some things. She was in the ring standing next to Bret. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I could almost tell how frazzled she was. She wasn't leaning against Bret but she was standing close. When he called out Chris and Edge she stuffed her hands in her back pockets. I watched as Chris walked down the ramp and got into the ring saying some things and Bret fired back with some of his own. When Edge walked out I was tense. I still hadn't forgiven him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Phoenix there and I could see faint dark circles under her eyes as she looked to me. It made me wonder if she had been up all night because of Randy, planning Marie and Rick's party, something WWE related, or something TNA related. I get into the ring and act like I'm going to join back with team WWE and at the last second I start to attack Bret. Chris does the same thing. Phoenix hadn't gotten involved in the fight because Bret had pushed her back so she had been trying to pick herself up. When she sees the in-ring feed she tenses and wishes that she could go out there and get Nexus herself but it wasn't possible at least not in her condition. She looked tired and maybe she could use some kind of attention that I couldn't give her. I continue on my way out of the ring and head to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sigh and settle back to watch the show. I get the feeling that Evan wasn't feeling very good considering his black eye. I remembered with a smile that Dragon wasn't very happy about Evan's black eye. I remembered something about getting Zack back. I was looking forward to seeing that. I zone out watching the matches before I realize that Sheamus is in the ring. I stand up and head to the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in my chair ringside and watched as Sheamus came out. I was concerned for Mark Henry. I listened to him say:

"After RAW went off the air last week the entire WWE universe was convinced that I was scared to get in the ring with Randy Orton. Well the truth is I was scared I was scared of what I might do to him. Normally when a fella talks like that he's usually talking out his arse but not me. See I hurt people and I've been hurting people since I stepped foot in the WWE and that's why I'm the WWE champion." Sheamus said.

But if there is anyone here who doubts me that if there is anyone who thinks Randy Orton is going to swoop at Summerslam and take meh championship away. I'd advise you watch the following very closely." Sheamus said. Video starts. I'm not too impressed because I know Hunter is coming back very soon and he's not going to end Randy's career.

"So how many of you think I'm afraid of Randy Orton now huh? That footage proves that I'm afraid of nobody in the WWE. I've ended careers in this ring. But right now I'd like to call out Randy Orton so I can tell him face to face. But Randy-" Sheamus said. He was cut off by Voices playing and Randy starts to walk out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk methodically to the ring. I get into the ring while glaring at Sheamus after getting a mike.

"Ah Randy I'm surprised you accepted my invitation" Sheamus said.

"Before you tell me exactly what you were going to say I have something to say to you. Now I believe that you are capable of hurting people but if you're going to stand there and tell me that you didn't get in the ring with me last week because you were afraid of what you might have done to me well I think that you are full of it. You had the opportunity to prove to all these people that you deserved to be taken seriously and what did you do." I said.  
"Taken seriously everyone takes me seriously fella." Sheamus growled.

"You had the opportunity last week and you blew it just like you're going to do this Sunday at Summerslam." I said as he chuckled to himself.

"Now you can make up all the excuse you want to show all the video footage you want to but the fact Sheamus still remains the same you have never beaten me. And you never will." I said.

"You're wrong you're all wrong funny thing is Orton Triple H and John Cena and looked me right in the eye-" Sheamus said before I cut him off.

"I'm not Triple H and I'm certainly not John Cena." I said.

"And you're not the WWE champion either I am and I will be after Summerslam. And when I beat you Randy that's it just like John Cena you'll go back to the end of the line and as long as I'm champion you'll never get another title opportunity." Sheamus said.

"I am going to beat you this Sunday at Summerslam Sheamus I am going to beat you ye hear what I'm saying. Now you have never beaten me and you're not going to beat me this Sunday but if you want to redeem yourself for what you didn't do last week then all I've got to say is do something about it." I said. We stare at each and I'm taunting him to do it. Then the GM has something to say. He basically says that whoever interferes in the match they will be suspend indefinitely and that if I lose I go to the back of the line and I won't get a rematch. He also says that Sheamus should do something if he wasn't scared of me. I watch Sheamus and he backs away. He tries to cheap shot me but I fake him out. I then go on the attack beating him up. He takes me to the ground and I get up ducking his pump kick I hit the Inverted headlock backbreaker and stand over Sheamus. I look down and then back up slowly. I move to punt him but I stop. Sheamus jumps back into the turnbuckle and I roll out of the ring picking up his title. I raise it slowly and after looking at it I throw it at him. I walk back up the ramp with a smile on my face as well as laughing to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as Phoenix casts glances to Sheamus and I could tell she was pleased because of Randy. I shake my head and walk toward Randy's locker room. I stop when I reach the door and walk away. I wasn't going to start anything with Randy right now. Especially with Phoenix in the mood she is in. So I head to the gorilla position because it's almost time for my match with Chris against John Cena and Bret Hart. I walk out to the ring and notice immediately that Phoenix isn't sitting ringside. She's standing but not too close to the ring because of Nexus. After we're all in the ring the match starts. Chris and I take turns throwing John Cena to Nexus and after Chris got thrown out and nothing happed I wasn't surprised. The second time after Chris had knocked Wade off the apron when they start to attack Chris I get involved. Chris and I had retreated up the ramp when we see John Morrison and R-Truth come down the ring to stand by John Cena and Bret Hart against Nexus. I look at the ring and then at Chris who shakes his head. I look back one more time and touch Chris's arm. We then head into the ring together and the six of us attack Nexus and they retreat up into the crowd. I notice that Phoenix has walked closer to the ring.

"Can I talk to you guys backstage?" she asked. We look at each other and nod. We leave the ring with Phoenix following behind us. Once we clear the curtain we turn and face her.

"John approached me last week about joining the team." Phoenix said.

"Before any of you jump the gun I was curious to see how you all felt about it." Phoenix said.

"I don't want you to do it." Chris said.

"Here's a better idea." Phoenix said.

"If the Miz doesn't show I'll go to the pay-per-view dressed in my ring gear and if you need me come the match I'll put myself in it." Phoenix said. Cena looked at Morrison who looked at R-Truth who looked at Bret who looked at Chris who looked at me.

"Let her do it she's had issues with Nexus like the rest of us." I said.

"I've had more than issues they tried to kidnap my kids." Phoenix said.

"I like you're plan as long as you know what you're getting into." Chris said.

"Of course I do I'm not a little girl anymore." Phoenix said.

"We know but Chris is voicing his opinion as family." Bret said.

"So where is your opinion?" Phoenix asked.

"I left my opinion at home." Bret said. Phoenix chuckled.

"Well since we know what's happening I've got to get going because I'm pretty sure that there is a certain snake who might be just a little impatient." Phoenix said with a smile as she waved to us and walked away.

"Is it a good idea to have her just in case?" Morrison asked.

"She's strong she'll do wonders for us team wise." Cena said.

"See you all Sunday." I said as I walked away. I was just heading into my locker room when I saw Randy and Phoenix walk by. He had his arm around her waist and she was resting her head on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe her. She had told me last night but I hadn't been concerned about it. I had been more concerned about my ministrations to her then what she had said about the Team WWE thing. She had just stormed out of the house after we had gotten into a fight about it. Matt was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Rick in his lap.

"She doesn't understand." I said.

"I think she does." He said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Randy she wouldn't have volunteered for this if she didn't know what she was doing." Matt said.

"Matt it's not just that she's putting herself in a dangerous situation look what they did to you and everyone else she cares about." I said.

"That's why she's doing it." Matt said.

"They've attacked everyone she's cared about and she's tired of it." Matt said. I look at him for a solid second before I stand up and head out the door.

"You can thank me for this later." Matt called. I ignored him and started down the street. She had said something about going over to Blair and Jay's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Jay holding Marie-Alyson. Phoenix and Blair liked to joke that Joey and her would end up together.

"Randy what can I do for you?" Jay asked.

"Is Phoenix in there?" I asked.

"Uh sure." Jay said.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Jay nodded and backed away from the door. I walk past him and head into the living room where I see Blair sitting on the loveseat next to Phoenix. Blair looks up and sees me and stands up. Phoenix looks to question Blair when she saw me.

"Can we talk?" I asked. Blair leaves the room and I hear her go up the stairs and Jay had probably followed her. Phoenix didn't say anything but she sat stock still.

"I was talking to Matt and he explained it all to me." I said.

"Shocking." Phoenix said.

"I understand why you're doing it but I'm just worried about you." I said.

"Join the club." Phoenix said.

"It's more then that I guess because I don't know what I'd do if you got sidelined and I started thinking about all the people they had taken out so I guess I panicked." I said. Phoenix stood and walked over to me. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How do you think I feel every time you get thrown over the top rope?" She asked.

"This is a give and take thing baby and it'll get better I know we'll come out on top." She said.

"If you say so." I said as I rested my hands on her hips.

"I do say so." She said as she pulled away.

"Let me go say by to Blair and Jay and we'll go home." She said as she walked away.


	16. Fits, Surprises, and Threats

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday August 15, 2010 Los Angeles, CA Staples Center~~~~~~~~~

I had come to terms with Phoenix's decision. This was a good thing because she was dressed to a perfect tee. I watched her sit next to Michael dressed in a pink mini dress with a golden square belt buckle and with purple swirl designs up the sides, up the back, and at the very tips of her dress. She was wearing sheer black stockings and knee length black five heeled boots that in a certain light look purple. She had purple eye shadow on and a deep red lipstick. I groaned and walked out of my locker room to run into Edge. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Have you seen how Phoenix is dressed?" Edge asked.

"Of course I have what makes you think that I haven't?" I asked.

"I don't know I heard that you two arrived separately." Edge said.

"Then you heard a lie because Phoenix and I defiantly arrived together and we were actually almost late because we were spending time together." I said. I smirked as I walked away listening to Edge sputter. I stopped in front of a monitor and felt a small hand at my back.

"Hey." I said.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked as she leaned into my back wrapping her arms around my waist.

"The way your hand feels on the small of my back and just the smell of you." I said. Phoenix laughed.

"One more year and you can maybe get another kid." Phoenix said.

"I know but I prefer to think of Marie the way she is." I said.

"I figured you would say that." Phoenix said. I looked down just in time to see Phoenix's I-Phone light up and it vibrate playing "Running With The Bulls" by Dale Oliver. Phoenix unwound her hands from my waist to answer it.

"Hello." Phoenix said.

"Eric I can't get into it right now because I've got to get ready for Randy's match." Phoenix said.

"Eric I'm not coming back." Phoenix said.

"Let me rephrase that I'll come back when I'm ready and not a second before." Phoenix said as she hung up. She looked at me and I took her into my arms. She needed so much more than a hug but right now that was all I could give her.

"Come on its time." I said. Phoenix nodded and pulled back slipping her hand into mine. We walk to gorilla with Phoenix still in a distant mood. Nothing I could do would take her out of it. She was hurt and nothing I could do would fix it. I swear I should get a hold of Bischoff and Hogan for causing this by just not trusting her but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I ached to make it better but Phoenix wouldn't let me. I knew she had the support of the entire TNA roster but that did little to help her standings with Bischoff, Hogan, and Carter. We get the cue to walk out to my music. I keep a close eye on Phoenix because she looked like she was hurting. She gets into the ring before me and I move to the turnbuckle and throw my pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE Championship.

"First the challenger from St. Louis, Missouri weighing 245 lbs Randy Orton." Justin said. I glare at Sheamus and I feel Phoenix rest her hand on my back before I notice her stiffen. I was tempted to ask but she shook her head at me.

"His opponent he is the WWE Champion from Dublin, Ireland weighing 272 lbs Sheamus." Justin said as he got out of the ring. Phoenix followed after him and went to go sit in her chair. I knew why she did that but it still kind of hurt. So we start the match. It seems very against me. He focuses on my right arm for most of the match. I get back into the match and dominate for a while. I manage to kick out of Sheamus's Brogue Kick and that frustrated Sheamus. He got out of the ring and got a steel chair. I was still sitting up when the bell went. I look shocked before I realized that I had won the match by disqualification and that wasn't good enough. It pissed me off actually. I cleared the announce table off causing Phoenix to flee from her chair as fast as she could. I leveled Sheamus with a vicious RKO on the announce table. I walk away with Phoenix following after me. I clear the curtain and turn to Phoenix.

"Randy you get another shot don't worry." Phoenix said.

"It's not just that." I growled.

"I've got to get back because I want to be ready for the Team match." Phoenix said. I nodded and stalked away. I turned once to see Phoenix looking concerned and just a little bit hurt before she walked away. I walk into my locker room and turn off the TV and head to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe Phoenix's choice of dress. It was different and it made me think of some of the things I could do with her. I had walked out for my match and stood in the ring next to Cena, Morrison, Bret, Chris, and R-Truth. I could look to the side and see Phoenix standing ready to slide into the ring. Cena shook his head but turned to face the ring. We're all shocked when Daniel Bryan came out. I look at Phoenix's face and it's morphing from shock to pure joy. She backs away from the ring and sits back down. From there we take this match on. I watch the eliminations and I mange to eliminate Skip after a Codebreaker and a spear. I take out to Chris after working on David some. When I get eliminated by Heath I head to the back knowing that hopefully we'll pull this out. I watch the monitor and couldn't be happier when Cena manages to submit Wade causing us to win. I head back out to congratulate our team. I get into the ring to see Phoenix hugging Daniel. I manage to get close and heard something of their conversation.

"It's good to see you back." She said.

"It's good to be back." Daniel said. She smiled before she pulled back to hug Bret and kiss him on the cheek. She moved on to Chris and did the same thing, she repeated the process on Morrison, R-Truth, Cena, and she stopped in front of me. I could tell she was deciding what to do but she threw her arms around me in a hug shocking both me and Chris and Bret. She pulled back and offered a lopsided smile.

"It's one night and I can do this because you were on my team." Phoenix said.

"Boys line up." Phoenix said. We did what she said and she stood between Cena and Bret she raised their arms and we all did the same thing. I could read the pride on her face and that made me feel good. She let their arms dropped and she got out of the ring. She was smiling as she headed back up the ramp. That hug had shifted something inside me and I wanted her more then was probably good for myself. Especially with how closely Randy was going to be watching her now. I make my way to the back and was tempted to say something when I see Phoenix walking in front of me but I was stopped when I noticed she was on the phone. She hangs up and I see her shoulders sag and I wondered if she was on the verge of tears but I would never know because she ran to Randy's locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch I was just starting to get off the couch to back my bag when Phoenix walked in with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She moved across the room and into my arms.

"Bischoff threatened to fire me if I didn't appear on Thursday's Impact." Phoenix said.

"Baby I'm so sorry." I said as I stroked her hair.

"It'll be fine." Phoenix said.

"Are you going to show up?" I asked.

"I have to." Phoenix said. I sighed.

"Let's go get our stuff and head to the airport so we can go home." I said. Phoenix nodded and waited for me to finish before we walked to her locker room and get her stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Early Monday Morning at Orton House~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been downstairs since I woke up. I was training and I figured Phoenix could keep herself out of trouble for a little while. I was just walking up the stairs when I heard yelling. I took the stairs two at a time and see that Phoenix is standing across from both Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've just come to make sure she's coming and if she wasn't we have her walking papers." Eric said. I was going to say something but I then notice that Kyle had come down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy why are you yelling?" He asked.

"No reason." Phoenix said. I give another look to Phoenix and see the tears in her eyes.

"Kyle go back upstairs." I said. He nods and heads back up the stairs. I was about to say something when the doorbell goes so I move to answer it. I open the door to see Jeff Jarrett, Ric Flair, and Tommy Dreamer.

"Hey guys." I said. They nod before walking into the house. They move to stand next to Phoenix.

"Eric Hogan you need to not threaten Phoenix." Jeff said. Phoenix looked at her uncle with wide eyes.

"She's on our payroll we can do what we want." Eric said.

"You know what Bischoff you have never liked me." Phoenix said.

"That's not true." I said.

"Right he liked me from February 3rd, 2003 to August 2nd, 2004." Phoenix said.

"Hey you dug your own grave." Eric said.

"No I didn't you did it for me when I refused to do something you wanted me to do." Phoenix said.

"We'll see what I do when you don't show up on Thursday." Eric said as he and Hogan left. Phoenix looked at all of us.

"They've got me backed into a corner." Phoenix said.

"No they don't." I said.

"Randy I need that job in TNA believe it or not." Phoenix said.

"We'll make sure that they don't fire you." Jeff said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I'll see you two Tuesday right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes of course." Tommy and Ric said as they left.

"We'll be by later tonight probably while you and Randy are gone." Jeff said.

"I should hope so." Phoenix said with a smile. After Jeff had left Phoenix sighed and sunk into a dining room chair.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"I know." Phoenix said.

"My family is coming today." I said.

"Yes, Mikaela and Allen are coming with their kids tonight after Mikaela's doctor's appointment; Brooke and Madison are coming with Josh and Patrick after we're gone, Jeff, Karen, and his girls will be here to." Phoenix said.

"It'll be a full house soon." I said. Phoenix nodded.


	17. Dresses, Shocks, and Tears

Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter. Don't fret there is a sequel in the making. Only instead of it being Edge it involved Daniel Bryan so keep an eye out for it. I'm either going to call it In My Veins or Addiction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later Monday August 16th Los Angeles, Cali~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting backstage in my locker room. Phoenix was in an almost duplicate of her dress from last night only it was a fiery red instead of pink. I chuckled as I watched how well she moved with everything. I knew she was going to walk out with every single WWE boy. She cared about them all. When she got a call during Chris's match I was concerned by the look on her face. I could read her hatred for Wade when he brushed past her resting a hand on her shoulder and leaning down to whisper something in her ear. It was a good thing I wasn't jealous and I knew he couldn't have her. She walked to the back to go meet up with Bryan. It was good to see him back. As long as he didn't screw up this time. I watched as Phoenix walked out with him. She had a glow to her. It was a good thing. When Miz interpret the match with Alex Riley I could tell that there was still bad blood between Phoenix and the Miz. I watch as she kneels down to Bryan's level and puts a hand on his back. She helped him up to his knees and stayed ringside when he refused her help. Phoenix stood and turned back to go stand by the announce table while she waited for the next match. She thought it would be Justin Gabriel against Bret Hart but there were other plans. I can't help but enjoy the look on Phoenix's face when I walk out of the curtain as Justin's opponent. She gets into the ring carefully just as I'm getting into the ring myself. She hugged me once before she pulled back.

"I didn't see this coming." She said. I just smiled.

"I've got something to tell you about Mikaela when we get back to the hotel." Phoenix said. I give her a look but hold the ropes for her so she can get out. I turn back to face Justin and the match starts. He goes at me and I'm a little shocked and I push him back and there is a smirk on my face as I take control of the match. At some point Sheamus comes down and I get out of the ring and we take it into the crowd with me in control. When I throw Sheamus back over the barrier close to the announce table I look up to see Justin celebrating his win I slide into the ring and when he turns to me I hit him with a RKO. I get out of the ring and pick up a steel chair and head over to Sheamus. I hit him with the steel chair multiple times. When I head to the back I hear Phoenix's heels behind me. When I clear the curtain I turn to her.

"Randy-" Phoenix started.

"Don't lecture me Phoenix you're not my mother." I growled.

"I wasn't going to lecture you." Phoenix said.

"How am I suppose to know that?" I asked.

"You're suppose to know that because you're suppose to trust me." Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine what I was going to say was what were you going to do tomorrow or when Serenity gets a hold of you?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll deal with it." I said. I leaned forward and kissed Phoenix on the forehead. Phoenix smiled and walked away. I walk to my locker room wondering what chaos would come from everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had watched Phoenix all night like I was going to. I couldn't get why she was wearing a dress again and then I remembered what I had in my bag. I was watching the tag match and I knew that Phoenix would stand ringside for my match. I looked at the almost devastated look on her face when Morrison and R-Truth lost and she went to the back to do something. I walked out of my locker room and headed down the hall and who do I run into but little Phoenix. She had been moving so fast that she had landed on her butt. I hold out a hand and I help her up inadvertently pulling her against me. She pushes back and looks at me.

"Hey Adam I was just coming to see you." She said breathing heavily. I look at her.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you knew I was walking with you." Phoenix said. I nodded before I handed her the small gift wrapped box I had.

"This is for Marie." I said.

"Thanks Adam." Phoenix said with a smile as she took the box and walked away. Her entrance music worked very well for her. I then walked over for my interview with Josh. After being jumped by Heath I head toward the match. I didn't expect Phoenix to be anywhere near me and she wasn't. I go toward the ring and see that Phoenix is in the ring standing at a distance from Heath keeping a close eye on him. I get into the ring and brush my hand up Phoenix's arm. She nods to me and much like Randy I held the ropes for her to get out of the ring. This gave me a chance to check her out as she got down. So the match starts and it's a bit of back and forth action. When the action spilled outside I didn't make the count which meant Slater had won. I get into the ring and measure him for the spear and I spear him. I can see that Phoenix is hoping that John's match goes better than the rest of them. I head to the back to go shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was off and it bugged me. When John came down for his match I smiled. I watched the match from the apron and I couldn't have been happier when John won. I was concerned when Nexus came down the ramp and when they let John by I released some of the tension in my shoulders. I'm shocked when they beat up poor Darren and I feel just a bit of pity but I brush that off as I head up the ramp. I step behind the curtain and run into Daniel. He's one of my better guy friends which was weird. I smile at him.

"Hey." I said.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Blehish." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've got a lot on my plate and all so are you coming out to our place tomorrow?" I asked.

"And miss Marie and Rick's birthday?" He asked. I nod.

"Marie would kill me." He said with a smile.

"She would she's an Orton so I'll see you tomorrow and remember don't start any fights." I said as I hugged him and walked away to Randy's locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hotel Room (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had barely walked into the room when Phoenix looked at me.

"Mikaela called." She said.

"Is everthing okay with her?" I asked.

"Yeah it's all fine she's having twins and they're both girls." Phoenix said.

"Has she known the whole time she was having twins?" I asked.

"Yeah but I guess she didn't want to jinx it so I understand." Phoenix said with a smile.

"We've got to get to sleep because we've both got matches in the morning." I said. Phoenix nodded. I had a match and she had a tag match with Daniel. It was a really good thing I wasn't jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday August 17th Orton Household in the backyard~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shake my head as I watch Phoenix talk to everyone. The house was teaming with WWE stars and a small handful of TNA stars. She looked up when Wade walked over to her and said something. I saw her laugh which was a good thing. I had gone to lean against a tree and watch everyone interact. I watched as the rest of the TNA roster Phoenix had invited walked into the backyard and you could cut the tension between the groups with a knife. I chuckled and walked over to Phoenix wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked up at me with a smile on her face when the smile was wiped off her face because Marie had run over with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Phoenix's left leg.

"Mommy I scared." Marie said. Phoenix bent down and picked Marie up her buried her face in her mother's neck.

"Why baby?" Phoenix asked and then she looked up. I followed her line of sight and chuckled. Sheamus had scared poor little Marie.

"It'll be okay it's just Sheamus and Aunt Serenity." I said. Serenity walked over looking at her niece.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"No she's just scared because of Stephen." Phoenix said as she rubbed Marie's back. Serenity looked over at her boyfriend and then back at me.

"You mister have a lot of answering to do." Serenity said.

"Not now." I said.

"Guys hello Marie tears?" Phoenix asked. She sighed and walked away to Uncle Daniel. I watched as she handed Marie to Daniel and Daniel started to speak with her and I saw the smile on my daughter's face from here.

"Is there a reason you hit Stephen repeatedly?" Serenity asked.

"Uh let me think about that one." I said. She glared at me.

"I know the answer he screwed me over and I don't take lightly to it." I said.

"Guys don't fight here." Jarrett said as he walked over.

"We'll continue this later then." Serenity said as she walked over to Daniel, Phoenix, and Marie. I sighed and looked at Jarrett.

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Jarrett said. I nodded and raised an eyebrow as Phoenix tried to keep Stephen away from Marie.

"Why is she scared of him?" I asked.

"Well it could be the red hair or it could be the pale skin." Jarrett said.

"Or it could be the constant abuse on her parents." Matt said as he walked over.

"He has a point." I said.

"Of course I do I'm from St. Louis to you know." Matt said.

"Other than that any other ideas?" Jarrett asked.

"Not a one but whatever it is it'll make family reunions at the Orton household very bad." Matt said.

"You have no idea." I said with a sigh. Phoenix turned to the three of us and shook her head. She turned her head to Daniel and took Marie from him and walked back.

"Marie say hi to Grandpa Jeff and Uncle Matt." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix what did I say about the grandpa thing?" Jarrett asked.

"To not to?" Phoenix asked with a smile. Jarrett laughed and looked at Marie.

"Opa." Marie said as she held her arms out for Jarrett. Jeff took her with a smile on his face. Phoenix looked to Matt.

"So how did we do?" Phoenix asked.

"It's great." Matt said.

"Other than the Stephen thing of course." I said.

"I had to you know how Serenity loves him." Phoenix said.

"Don't say the love word." I said. Phoenix chuckled and leaned into my chest.

"Well you can deny it all you want but its happening." Phoenix said. I sigh and kiss the top of her head before I look up at the sound of her name. She pushes away from me and turns with a smile on her face as she goes to hug Bret.

"How is it going?" He asked.

"Marie is traumatized by Stephen." Phoenix said.

"Poor girl." Bret said.

"Paw paw." Marie said as she held her arms out for Bret. Phoenix laughed.

"She's got to many grandpas." Matt said.

"Rick and Cassie are in the same boat dear." Phoenix said. So it wasn't eventful other then Marie's occasional crying attacks which could always be solved by Uncle Daniel's hugs and kisses. It was strange but I wasn't too worried about it.


	18. The Truth's Revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday August 23rd, 2010 Los Angeles, Cali. STILL~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the back and was watching Sheamus complain about the kids. I was shocked when he called me the biggest child.

"I mean honestly he deserved it." I muttered. I focused on Phoenix who was wearing another dress. It was the same as last week's dress only it was a soft blue with the familiar swirl designs up the sides, up the back, and just barely gracing the front. She had Marie on her lap who from here I could tell had tears welling up in her eyes but Phoenix kept a good hold on her. Marie looked at Edge before she curled into Phoenix's lap more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in the ring focused on the match. I knew Phoenix was behind me and I decided now would be as good as time as any to tell her how I felt. I'd do it after my match and maybe after her match. I didn't know if Randy would stand ringside for it but for all the tours her matches had been tag matches with Daniel Bryan. I take control of the match against R-Truth. It was almost too easy actually. We both go for a cross body block and hit each other and land in the center of the ring. I'm sent reeling for a little bit and R-Truth takes some control and I get some control back of my own. I run my left hand over my hair and crouch down in the corner turnbuckle and go for the spear and miss and R-Truth goes for a scissor kick but I move and hit him with a spear and get the three count. I sit up and standing look at Sheamus and grab a mike.

"You know Sheamus you can sit up there on your stupid little thrown." I said. I then tell him that until he beats me he hasn't beaten anybody. I then head to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could almost tell that Edge needed to talk to me but I couldn't do that right now. I had to think of my tag match that was going to happen. I never mind tag matches but I wanted to be one of the superstars vying for a spot to face Sheamus at Night of Champions but that wasn't in the cards for me right now. I look down at Marie who cringed at the abuse Chris was taking. She looked up at me.

"Unka Chris?" She asked. I smile at her and pull my headset off my head.

"He's going to be fine don't worry." I said as I kissed Marie on the top of her head. She looked back at the match and watched. She clapped when Chris managed to submit the Great Khali. I groaned as Jericho launched into his own little speech.

"He's never going to let us forget he's the first undisputed champion or the best at what he does." I said with a sigh. Marie wiggles out of my lap and walks over to Chris. I watched as Chris took her to the back with him. When the Diva match started I stood up and left the announce table. I needed to get a few things before my match. I had just past Sheamus, who I made sure to glare at, and walked past the curtain and saw Edge.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

~~~~~~~~~~Edge's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Phoenix. She looked none the worse for wear considering everything.

"I wanted to tell you something." I said. Phoenix looked at me.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Since October 2nd, 2006 and probably before I've well it's kind of complicated." I said.

"Come on Adam you can tell me just about anything." Phoenix said.

"Well I've been in love with you." I said. Phoenix stopped and looked at me.

"Wow uh so I thank you for your honesty but Adam I like you as a friend and I don't think I'll ever like you in that way." Phoenix said.

"I know but I just wanted to tell you that it was more than a storyline to me." I said.

"Thanks for that but I've got to go get ready for my match." Phoenix said as she walked past me but before she left entirely she kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh and Adam no hard feelings about whatever happened between us." Phoenix said.

"Thanks I honestly didn't mean for it to go as far as it did." I said. Phoenix nodded and continued on her way to her locker room to probably finish getting ready for her match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had walked into Phoenix's locker room to see on the table that there was a stack of contracts but that wasn't what worried me it was the fact that they were TNA contracts. I look at them and when the door opens I turn and see Phoenix walking in.

"Hey." I said. Phoenix nodded at me but she seemed distracted as she moved to her duffel bag to change her shoes and put on a pair of tights.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Phoenix said. I watched as she rolled the tights onto her legs.

"Did Daniel say something?" I asked.

"No Adam did." Phoenix said as she sat on the couch and pulled on a pair ankle two inch heeled boots.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He told me he loved me." Phoenix said.

"Oh." I said.

"Don't worry Orton I still love only you." Phoenix said with a smile as she stood. She smiled at me.

"You've got to get ready for your match and I've got to get ready for mine." Phoenix said.

"Why are you teaming with Daniel again?" I asked.

"We mesh well dear so I don't fight the flow." Phoenix said with a shrug. She looked at me.

"Are you going to walk with me?" She asked.

"Yeah I suppose I can." I said.

"Don't sound so enthused then." Phoenix said as she walked past me. I shake my head at her and follow her out of the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy and I had just reached the gorilla position when the Miz walked past.

"Daniel's already out there." One of the guys said.

"Thought so." I said as I listened to my music come on. I smile at Randy. I walk to the ring with Randy right behind me. I get into ring and look at Daniel.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a tag match." Justin said.

"First the team of Daniel Bryan and Poison Rose." Justin said. I turn to Daniel and Randy wraps an arm around my waist. Primo's music comes on.

"Their opponent first from San Juan, Puerto Rico Primo." Justin said. His music cuts off and is replaced by William Regal's music.

"His partner from Blackpool, England William Regal." Justin said. Justin and Randy get out of the ring and I turn to face Daniel.

"This should be easy." I said. Daniel nodded and went to stand on the apron. I turned and faced off with Primo. I look to him and then go for a headlock. I take him to the mat with an arm drag and kick him once in the midsection. I look at Regal before I drag Primo to the center of the ring and lock in the ankle lock. Daniel had gone across the ring to get Regal out of the match and Primo tapped out.

"The winner of the match Daniel Bryan and Poison Rose." Justin said. I release Primo and turn to hug Daniel. I stop when Randy gets into the ring and I cross the ring and hug him. He kisses me lightly before pulling back.

"Come on my match is soon." He said. I nodded and with a final smile at Daniel I left the ring with Randy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had moved back to my locker room with Phoenix standing next to me. I hadn't seen Marie since Chris had taken her with him.

"I'm sure Marie is fine." Phoenix said as if she was reading my thoughts.

"I wasn't concerned actually." I said. Phoenix smiled.

"Come on your match is almost on." Phoenix said as she pulled on my hand. I stood up and pulled my shirt off. We headed out of the locker room and toward the gorilla position. As I walk out with Phoenix next to me I stop and glare at Sheamus. I walk down the ramp and get into the ring. I get into the ring and Phoenix squeezes my hand once before she gets out of the ring. She wasn't there to keep an eye on Maryse. So for most of the match I keep in control I hit the hangman's DDT on Ted and I can't help but love Maryse's expression. She wasn't happy but I wasn't here to make her happy. Morrison had gone for a move off the top rope when I caught him with a RKO and won the match. I'm just getting my hand raised when Ted comes back and I RKO him as well. I get out of the ring and head to the back with Phoenix right behind me. We clear the curtain and walk toward my locker room. After the very sad match involving Sheamus and Zack I leave the locker room with Phoenix following after me. I smirked as I walked out to the arena. I'm glad that I get to be part of the six pack challenge and I wonder how Phoenix is handling it. I glance at her and she's smiling. She's proud and I hope that this is going to end well. After we're all in the ring I look to Chris, who was holding Marie. He turns and hands Marie over to Phoenix. Phoenix holds Marie to her and looks at all of us. When Sheamus shoves Wade into me I look at him and then we start to circle him. We then beat him up as Sheamus throws him out of the ring Chris hits Sheamus with a Codbreaker, Edge hits Chris with a spear, John hits Edge with the Attitude Adjustment, and I hit John with a RKO. I survey the damage and go stand in the corner turnbuckle. I can hear Phoenix talking to Marie and I get down and look at the two of them. Marie was the only one who could change anyone's mind and she could do it so fast. I get out of the ring and wrap an arm around Phoenix's waist and the three of us head up the ramp.

The End guys. Next week will be the first chapter of the sequel. There are going to be a lot of twists and turns to that one. Review please.


End file.
